They Suck at Hating
by SparkyDimi
Summary: Rose and Dimitri used to be firends but they fell apart until Dimitri blackmails Rose to fake date him. Read and find out what happens after.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story.. I hope you like..**

"Wake up, first day of school." I heared Lissa yelling from behind my door. Such a lovely girl.

"I'll be down in five" I yelled back.

"Ok"

Damn school. I hate go to school. But if I want to be something in my life as my mom wated, I'll go to hell and back. I would do anything for my mom. I went to the bathroom ,after I finished there I went down the stairs. I smelled pancakes.

"Good morning" I said going into the kitchen. At the table were Lissa, Rhea and Eric.

"Good morning sweety, how did you slept?" Rhea asked me. She put front of me a plate full of pancakes. I love pancakes made by Rhea.

"Good, thanks for asking" And I took a pancake to eat. Actually last night I dreamed about my mother. I miss her so much.

"Good morning family" This is Andre, Lissa's brother and mine somehow. He was dressed in pajamas with clouds and his hair in all directions.

"Forgot how to comb?" I asked making Lissa laugh

"You are so hilarius" He took a sit at the table.

"Hello sweetheart. Take a sit" his mother pointed to a chair. I love this family so much.

"Thank you very much, I know it" I said

My mother died when I was seven, I never met my father. Rhea and Eric took me in after. They love me since I met Lissa. We met in kindergarten. Since than we were iseparable.

"I love your pancakes" I said with my mouth full.

"I'm glad"

"Andre will take you at school today." Eric said making Andre choke with hot chocolate.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because you have a car"

"You do too"

"Yes, but I'm busy and I can't"

"Fuck my life" I heard Andre murmuring. He loves me and Lissa, but when it comes to doing something with us front of his friends he dosn't like it. As they say, he's cool in school while me and Lissa are normal.

After we finished breakfast we went to school. I was wearing black pants and a red shirt and black boots. So you realize that I am. I never miss boots

"Girls, you can get out of the car here. I need to find a place to park" Sure he does.

"Anyway Andre, we do not want to be seen with school jerks " Lissa said climbing down.

"Goodbye Andre" I said

We went to the school entrance. Many children gathered. Some with parents, others alone.

"Omg Rose, we gonna see our friends" Lissa practically jumps up and down. This girl has a lot of energy.

"We've seen tham all summer." I said following Lissa.

"There is Mason" And we started running towards him. It's hard not to distinguish him from others. He has a very special red hair. "Mason" Lisaa hugged him.

"Someone could not wait to see me" he tased her.

"Shut up" Lissa slaped him on the shoulder.

"Girl when did you become so strong?"

"You must have seen her all summer hauling luggage with clothes from mall to home" I joked...Or not, she likes to shop.

"I love clothes" she defended herself.

"Let's get going" Mason said "New school year ceremony is about to start" And he put his arm around my shoulders.

I am a senior in high school. I can not wait to finish school to get rid of it. One more year Rose, be calm.

"Welcome all." The headmaster started to say. I think the same speech of every year that I do not listen to. After he finished talking we walked in the school yard.

"This will be an amazing year" Lissa exclamed.

"Amazing my ass" I murmured.

"What was that Rose" Mason asked.

"Nothing" and I smiled.

"By the way Mase, where is Eddie?" Lissa asked looking around.

"I don't know, why should I know?" He asked

"Because you and him practicaly are darting" I said

"Shut up Rose" Lissa said "she wanted to say is that you and him are best friends"

"I didn't"

"yes, you did"

"No"

"Shut up Rose"

"I don't.."

"Hello guys" And here is Eddie.

"Hey Bimbo" I said hugging him.

"Oh, my favourite girl"

"Oh, shut up and kiss Mason, he was dying waiting for you" I said, making kissing sounds.

"Are you jelous?" Eddie asked.

"Of you and Mase?"

"Oh, shut up you all, let's go get our schedules" Lissa said looking at us.

"Fine" I said following her back in school.

"I bought a dog" Mason said making us all stop and turn around to look at him.

"You hate dogs" I said trying to raise an eyebrow, but I failed.

"When I was at my grandmother this summer in the country side, she had a dog, it is so cute so I asked my mom for one" He said going to the panel where is displayed schedule.

"That is so cute" I said mocking him.

"Shut up Rose, you talk to much" Eddie said

"Defending your boyfriend?" I asked joking

"Yes" He said

"So you admit that you are together?"

"Yes"

"I'm not dating you" Mason said making us laugh. He looks scared.

"Come on baby" Eddie traied to kiss him.

"Eddie, are you sick?" Masn asked with his hands on his lips in case of anything. Man, this is so funny.

" Now you do not love me anymore? Don't you remember what you said last night?"

"Eddie, I think you drunk something this morning"

"I think he finds it difficult to recognize" Eddie wishpered to me and Lissa.

"I'm not talking with you anymore" Mason said leaving.

"That was funny!" I said looking at Maison behind.

"Indeed" Lissa approved.

"So, let's see" I said looking at the displayed schedule "English, Biology, Biology, man two hours in a row, really?"

"Let me see" Lissa said "than Economy, Latin and Geography" she finished

"Already hate on Tuesday" I said.

After we stayed at school a bit we returned home. I love the first day of school because we do nothing. Basically go listen to the speech of the headmaster and get our schedule. Boring.

"Shopping for school supplies" Lissa yelled jumping in my bed.

"Really? Is necessary?"

"Yes, get dressed" And she left the room, likely to change. Lissa changes offit's dozens of times per day. After ten minutes we went shopping.

"Hello Mrs. Belikov" I said when we entered the bookstore.

"Hello girls, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Belikov is a very beautiful woman. She is sweet and nice. I like her very much.

"We came to buy supplies for the new year school." Lissa said giving her our list.

"Wait here and I'll be right back with necessary notebooks"

"Okie" And I saw her disappearing through a door.

"I love Mrs. Belikov" Lissa said, laying on a chair.

"Me too, she is.."

"Ma, I'm here" I saw Viktoria entering the library. "Rose, Lissa. How are you girls?" She asked.

"Good, thanks. What about you?" Lissa asked

"Very good considering that Dimka let me walk home from school"

"Fuck Dimka than" I always thought Dimitri's nickname is hilarius.

"I am going to tell my mom that he did it, she would punish him, and I'm going to be a happy littel sweet girl" Did I mentioned I love Vika?

"Here we go girls, here are your supplies" Mrs. Belikov said giving us a box.

"Thank you" Lissa said taking it

"Vika, you came, can you help me carry thorse box in the back?"

After paying we went to eat ice cream at our favourite gelateria, Halley's.

"Mrs. Belikov and Viktoria are so sweet, I do not understand with who resembles Dimitri" Lissa said liking her strawberry ice cream.

"I think he is an Alian" I joked. Frankly, I do not care. I do not like him, he do not likes me. End of story.

"He is so rude"

"I don't care Lis"

"I know, I'm just saying"

"Christian came inside. Do not look" I said. Christian is Lissa's crush since, I don't know.

"Really?" and suddenly her face lit up. "Who is with him?"

"That Jill slut" I said looking at tham. I don't like them either.

"I can actually expect. They are together" and her face is sad now.

"Don't worry Lis, he will find out how amazing girl you are" I tried to encourage her.

"How? He did not even know I exist"

"Ofcourse he does. Aren't you Andre's sister?"

"So what?"

"Normally he knows you exist. He is one of Andre's best friends"

"Le's go Rose" and she rose from the chair and took towards the door. I do not like when I see Lissa so upset.

After we got home Lissa locked herself in her room, she dosn't want to talk with anyone. I know she likes Christian a lot and frankly I don't know why. He is a dick, a big jerk dick. Lissa is sweet and nice and carrying. I told her that if she wants Christian to notice her, she should go talk to him. But she always looks from afar.

The next day she left the room. It was time for school.

"Lissa, are you ok?" I asked her in our way to school?

"Why she woldn't be ok?" Andre asked looking at the road. He is driving us today on school.

"Shut up and watch the road" I said

"I already do it, thank you very much"

"Stop talking, both of you" Lissa raised her voice "And yes Rose I'm ok"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Andre left us a bit away from school, to not see his friends with us. Like they do not know we're brothers, but whatever. We walked quietly in school.

"Rose, I'm so sorry" Lissa stoped from walking to look at me.

"It's ok, I know how much you like him but I still think you should go and talk with him sometime" I said walking again.

"I know Rose, and I'm gonna do it. If he is a jerk , i will laugh than his lose"

"That's my girl" and I hugged her.

After we entered the class I made my way to my seat. I stand behind Lissa. First class, English. BOOM. I love English. Well, when Mr. Fitz is teaching it.

"Good morning class" Mr. Fitz greated us "Hope you had an wanderful holiday" he said.

"I know I had" the slut class, Tasha, said. I hate the girl so much. She with that black long hair and that blue eyes. She is Christian cousin.

"I'm glad you did Miss Ozera. But now we should start the class, and I have a game for you. Each of you has to say what he did on vacation in five sentences using the words green and water. I let you think about it"

It's so funny to look at the class thinking. One is with the hand on the head, one knock with a pen on the bank, one still write on a sheet, one is looking at the ceiling. Funny. So, in five sentences what i did in this holiday? I was at the mall. I went shopping and I bought a green shirt. I saw a documentary about water. I looked at the butterflies. I ate pizza. And done.

"So, who want's to start?" Mr Fitz asked. No one. "Let's start with Mr. Belikov who curently finds the celling very interesting. "

"Someone said my name?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, I did" Mr Fitz said

"What about me?" and the whole class started laughing.

"What about you? You just got a D in the first day"

"Why?"

"Because I said so" I love Mr Fitz and I hate Dimitri "Rose?" I looked up

"Yes"

"Please tell us what you did in the holiday."

"I was at the mall. I went shopping and I bought a green shirt. I saw a documentary about water. I looked at the butterflies. I ate pizza."

"Very good"

"What? I got D because I didn't said anything and she did very good?" Dimitri asked almost yelling than he looked at me. Kiss my ass jerk.

"Mr Belikov please shut up"

"My name is Dimitri, stop calling me Mr Belikov, I'm not old like you"

"And you got detention" Mr Fitz said. Go Mr Fitz.

"Detention my ass" Dimitri said. Did I mentioned that he has a pretty big mouth? I hate him so much. I do not even know why I hate him. I suppose if he hates me should I hate him too.

" ." Without another word Dimitri stormed out of class. "Ok, let's continue."

After class Mason, Eddie and Lissa came at my sit.

"Dimitri is on the bad side of Mr Fitz" Lissa said in sing voice.

"But that was so funny" Mason added.

"Dimitri deserved it, he is a dick" I said looking at him. Now he is back in class with that Thasa slut in his lap.

"Indeed" Eddie agreed.

I remember when they first moved here. He did not take long to always been a dick. Everybody liked him, especially school sluts. I can not deny that he does not look good. He looks super hot. but he's a wuss.

"Anyway, what are you doing after school guys?" I asked claning my head from Dimitri.

"Nothing" Eddie answered.

"Same" Mason said

"No date?"

"Shut up Rose, would you?" Mason snaped.

"Ok ok"

"Let's go out. Maybe we can play something in the park" Lissa said excited.

"Good ideea, like what?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Who missed me?" a voice behind Lissa asked. I can not see who it is but I know his voice very well.

"Adrian, where the hell have you been?" I asked jumping up. Now all class is looking at me. Great.

"Holiday, I just come back yesterday and to lazy to show up at the first class"

"I would not expect anything else from you" I said hugging him.

"You know me so well" I joked.


	2. Chapter 2

I love breaks. I think it's my favorite class. Latin class was over and I wanted to go to lunch. When I turned the corner to meet Lissa, who expects me by the hall window, I saw Christian coming so, I hid around the corner. This way she can talk to him. Lissa promised. I really want Lissa to be happy.

"Hi" Lissa said. Omg, she did it.

"Hey Lissa, how are you?" He asked her how she is. I think I saw Christian smiling, he like never does it. Go girl, get the boy.

"I'm fine. I was on my way to lunch" she smiled back. He must love her smile.

"Me too, we can go togheter" Christian ofered.

"Sure" Lissa said and she followed him. We supposed to go together. Ehh, I'm happy for Lissa now.

"It's not nice to spy on people" I heard a voice behind me that made me jump. I instinctively put my hand in the place where is suppose to be my heart, and when I turned I saw Belikov. It's Like he is following me everywhere.

"What do you want Belikov?" I glared at him.

"I was just saying that isn't nice to spy on people" He was leaning against the wall with hands in pocket. He really does not have any fancy life. Why always he has to pick on I say people it means me.

"Isn't like you care or something" I said trying to rise my eyebrow but like always, I failed.

"You spy on my friend" Oh good God, he didn't said what I think he said.

"I don't give a fuck about Christian, I was looking out for Lissa"

"Christian is a good guy" he said lifting his sunglasses on his head. Who wears sunglasses inside. Belikov apparently does.

"You say that about all your friends"

"At least I have normal friends" he said moving away from me.

"What that suppose to mean?" I yelled after him. He did not answer jut turned and smiled. That bastard.

After school we decided not to go to the park, instead we went to the Lissa's parents cafeteria. It's a lovely place where everyone goes. As soon as we finished school we went there, without bother to go home first. Now that we have Adrian with us it's more funny.

"I won't go to grandma again, not a whole summer. Never" Adrian said emphasizing the word never.

"So bad?" Mason asked taking a sip from his drink.

"I went to the church everyday. It's not for me"

"You what?" I asked shoked, Adrian and Church in the same sentence isn't right.

"You know, the place where you pray" Lissa said rising an eyebrow. Why everyone can do that but me?

"I know what Church is" I said

"I'm glad to hear it Rose"

"Well, why did you go to church everyday than?" Eddie asked.

"Grandma forced me" he said taking a puff of smoke.

"Do not smoke, you're going to get sick" I said crossing my arms

"You sound like mom"

"Well, I don't look like your mom"

-x-They suck at hating -x-

"I'm going to check my Facebook" Lissa said. We are in her room. She just finished polish her nails , now it's my turn. I chose a red color, it's my favourite color.

"You do that" I answered. She can't live without facebook, I don't even have one. I don't see how usuful it is.

"Christian just posted that today a miracle happened!" Like I care.

"Yah, God finally endowed him with brain" I said polishing my middle finger.

"Omg Rose, you have to see this" She said looking at me.

"I don't care what Christian is doing"

"It is about you" in a second I got out of bed and landed near Lissa "Here, look" Dimitri commented on Christian status that I spy him. What the fuck. Christian then said he does not care, and Dimitri said something like 'How do you not care. She has boobs'. What's wrong with him?

"Fuck Belikov, I'll show him boobs tomorrow"

"Calm down Rose, you know how he is." Lissa said closing the computer.

"He can't talk about my, you know, on facebook"

"Calm down"

"I'm fucking calm" I yelled

"I do not seem to me" and I got an ideea. "Lissa, how do I sign on facebook?"

"You want facebook?"

"Not really"

"Than?"

"Will you show me?"

"Sure" she opened the computer and logged on the homepage. "Name?"

"Small dick belikov" I said. She turned to me.

"What?"

"I said.."

"I heared you but why?"

"Will you help me or not?" She turned and started typing.

"Email?"

"Use it : LittlePrincessR " I used it when I was in middle school.

"Password?"

"Windy pants" I said

"Date of birth?"

"I don't know when he was born. Just use first of January 2000" After it she typed other things.

"Done" and showed me.

"Amazing, we finish tomorrow cause I'm night"

"Night Rose" And I left her room. Time for sleep.

The next day I woke up in the morning, time for school. I dressed in black pants and a blouse that Lissa bought it for my birthday and I put my favorite boots. School time.

"Good morning" I greated my beautiful adoptive family or just Lissa.

"Good morning Rose" Lissa said, sitting at the kitchen table with some eggs in front of her. "Breakfast?"

"Sure" I went to get my bowl, cereals and milk and I sat at the table.

"You heard that gossip about Mr Fitz?" Lissa asked me chewing.

"No"

"Aparently he is gay"

"If he is gay then I'm the Queen of England" I said taking a spoonful of my cereal.

"Maybe he.."

"Good morning girls" I saw Andre entering the kitchen. He looks hot today.

"Good morning brother" I tased him

"For me it's good for you do not know. Belikov and Ozera last night was talking about your breasts on facebook" my cereals fell out of my mouth. I knew it already but I didn't knew that all saw it.

"If Dimitri can not see or reach some, then what he can do?" I asked eating my cereals.

"You don't even know what he has seen or touched" he said crosing his arms.

"Gross Andre" Lissa said

After breakfast we went to school. For me school is equal to jail. I see no difference. Mybe a difference is that in school we do not have to wear uniform.

We met Adrian before class. He has first class with us. English with Mr Fitz.

"Nice boobs" Adrian said pointing to my breasts.

"Please, not you too" I said following tham into class.

"Now I see why Belikov wants to touch it"

"He what?" I yelled. All class stared at me.

"Last night on face.."

"I know but I didn't knew he wanted to do that" people nowadays dossn't have brain, not at all.

"Maybe you didn't saw all the comms" he said with a shrug.

"I'm gonna kill him" I said looking around for him. But like always he must be late.

"Can I touch your boobs Hathaway?" I feel like sticking my head in the sand like ostriches.

"Go away Jess!" I said glaring at him. To my happiness, he left me alone. "I'm gonna kill Dimitri" I said to Lissa and Adrian.

"Calm down Rose" Lissa tried to comfort me.

"Good morning class, take your sit" Mr. Fitz said. Everyonr took their sit. "I ha.." He started to say when the door opened reveling Dimitri "We are glad that you honor us with your presence"

"At least that I can do for the class" He said taking his sit with no care in the world.

"Today I will not put my mind to a child. So class, I wanted to ask who wants to play in the new play's school with the drama club" Mr Fitz said. I love to act for school.

"I want" I rised my hand.

"I want too" I heared Dimitri said. Wait, what? Dimitri fucking Belikov?

"Mr Belikov?" The teacher asked again

"Yes"

"Ok, anyone else?" No one "Ok, let's start the class"

After class Lissa came running to me.

"Omg Rose, again in a play?" She asked jumping up and down. She is my big fan.

"Calm down cousin" Adrian said. Yes, he and Lissa are cousins. "It's not like she is doing it for the first time"

"I know, my little actres" Lissa said as I saw Belikov leaving the class room.

"Wait here, Belikov" I yelled and he stoped.

"What?" He turned to look at me.

"I need to talk with you, alone"

"Fine" He said. I took him by the hand and pulled him after me in the girls bathroom. There were two girls

"Hey Dimitri" One of tham said. Slut.

"Hey ladies" he said waving.

"Oh shut up Belikov and get in" I said pushing him in a cabin.

"What you want Hathaway?" he crossed his arms

"I want you to stop the talks about my breasts"

"And what I get in return?"he rised an eyebrow.

"What you want?"

"I want to touch your boobs"

"Are you serious?" I yelled "What's wrong with you"

"Goodbye Hathaway" he said opening the cabin door.

"Wait" I said

"So?"

"Fine" I'm gonna regret it "But you first"

"Ok" He took his phone from his pocket and began to write something. Shoved it back in his pocket and he looked at me "Done"

"Come to my place today after school and you can touch it" And I left the bathroom, he just thought I would let him touch? Bastard.

After class I went to the room where Mr. Fitz told us. As I entered I saw Dimitri in a corner. I really do not understand what is he doing here. Maybe if there was something about sports, but the theater? I simply do not understand. I took a seat on a chair next to a girl that I know from previous years.

"Hey Rose" She, Mia, said smiling "You back this year too?"

"Ofcourse"

Mr fitz entered the room with several sheets in hand. I mentioned that he's sexy?

"I'm glad to see us as many as last year. So I thought to make a more classic play, not as classic as Romeo and Juliet. I was thinking more like a fairy tale. So what you think?"

"Let's do little mermaid?" a familiar voice said, Dimitri.

"We can't do it" Mr Fitz said

"Why not?"

"Because we did two years ago" I said

"So what?"

"Can't you just shut up for once in your life?" I asked

"Guys, silence"

After several discussions, we decided that each to think at a fairy tale that we have not done and the most voted wins.

After Mr Fitz left I said goodbye to Mia and I was out the door until I heard a annoying voice.

"Hathaway"

"What do you want?" Ennoying bastard

"I wanted to tell you that I do not want to touch your boobs anymore"

"Like I would have let you."

"Do not mess with me, I can write on facebook that you are a lesbian and everybody will belive me"

"What do you want?"

"To change the deal"

"I'm listening"

"I like a girl and she dosn't likes you" He said looking up, I think on the sky. Is Dimitri Belikov shy?

"Yes?"

"I want you to pretend to be my girlfriend for a cuple of weeks, I want to make her jelous"

"Are you crazy? I will never pretend to be your girlfriend"

"Come on, in this way is win win"

"Win win? What I win?"

"No one will mess with you anymore" he said it like is a natural thing. I mean to fake date him? I don't know if I can do it, I hate the boy. "Come on Rose" and he just called me Rose. What's wrong with the boy? "I'll call you tonight, I let you think" and he left me there lookng after him.

**hi guys, i want to ask if someone wants to help me with my grammer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

You know how is it to want to kill your morning alarm but you can not because it has no life, or you know how is it when you want to throw it against a wall but you can not because the next morning you will not wake up. This is how I feel in this morning.

Last night Dimitri called, as he said and now officialy I'm his new fake girlfriend. Yes, I agree with him. So, people will not pick on me any longer, and I'll help a person, even if it's not my favorite person. Rose Hahaway has a good heart. Dimitri said this morning is coming over to take me to school, like a good boyfriend' he is. We decided not to tell the fake dating to anyone, not even to Lissa or whoever's best friend he has. As you get it,now I can not do that joke with Facebook.

"Rose?" Lissa knocked on my door. I know her voice so well. Tht'a why we are so good friends.

"Come in, Lis!" I said looking in the clost for something to wear.

"Hmm, Dimitri is down, he says he is here to take you to school. I told him to leave but he refuses to leave" she said worried. What the hell is he doing here this early? He just does not sleep at all?

"Tell him I'll be down in ten" jackpot, I found a dress that I did not wear in a long time.

"Are you serious?" Lissa asked

"Yes, he is my new boyfriend" I said more to convince me than her.

"What are you talking about? You hate him" I think she'll do a heart attack.

"Not anymore, he is an amazing guy" yep, I do not believe it but I have to say something to convince her.

"He is a what?" she won't belive me?

"Lissa, Dimitri is my new boyfriend, please let's not talk about it, ok?"

"Ok, we'll talk later" she left my room. I do not think I convinced her but at least she won't ask more questions for now. I dressed and went downstairs, there I saw Dimitri talking with Andre.

"Good morning" I said looking shy. What the hell is hapening to me?

"Good morning" Dimitri said arosing from the couch and hugged me. He hugged me? I think he takes it too seriously.

"Dimitri here was talking about how amazing his girlfriend is and wehn he told me it is you, I just can not belive it" Andre said looking au at us.

"Let's go Rose, I'll buy your brackfast in our way to school" He said looking at me, I just nod "Goodbye Andre, talk to you later" and we left.

"You really do not sleep, what's with you here so early? What is the thing with breakfast?" I asked as soon as I walked out of the door.

"I'm trying to be a good boyfriend" he said, opening the car door for me. He opened the door for me? Since when is he a gentleman?

"Good boyfriend my ass" I said crossing my arms. "You gonna tell me who's that girl you like?"

"Nop" he said emphasizing p.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so"

"You are fucking bored Belikov"

"Thank you very much sweety pie, you are the first person telling me this" he said stopping in front of a cafe shop.

"Don't call me ever again sweety pie or you'll wake up the next morning without your dick" I said, opening the car door.

"As you wish Roza"

"Roza? My name is Rose"

"I know, now let's go and buy you brackfast" he said entering the cafe shop. "What do you want?"

"Five donuts and a cup of tea would be great" I said looking around. There I saw some of his friends at a table. I hope we will not eat with tham. After he ordered he led me to a table.

"You eat a lot in the morning"

"I have a big appetite" I said looking at the lonely school, Sydney. She's not talking to anyone, she just glares at you.

"Indeed you have" The waitress brought us breakfast and I immediately began to eat. I simply love donuts. We ate in silance after.

After breakfast we went to school.

"Roza, I'm going to my friends, I suppose you want to go to yours so I'll meet you by the hall window to go to class. See you"

"Bye sweety pie" I said. He just glared at me but left. I saw Mason and I made my way to him.

"Hathaway, good to see you" he greated me

"Why so?"

"I just heared something from Lissa that I can't belive"

"I suppose about Dimirei" I said entring into school.

"Yes, so?" he stoped.

"Move and yes, it is true. Please not talk about it"

"But.."

"No buts"

"But why Belikov of all people?"

"Yes, is not like i choose who to date" I said looking for Lissa or someone to help me.

"Yes, you do choose who to date" he said it like was a fact.

"Mase, stop talking"

"Why?"

"Because..." I started

"Good morning guys, ready for school?" Eddie asked putting his hand on Mason's shoulders.

"It is not so good Eddie, did you heraed that.."

"Please, stop" I said almost yelling

"But he has.."

"Goodbye Mase" and I left.

I was almost certain that this will happen. I need to think of some answers, and surprised me most this morning is that Dimitri bought me breakfast. He hates me, why he did that? He is suppose to make my life a living hell. Maybe I'm descovering a good Dimitri. Kepp dreaming Rose.

"Hello Roza" oh God, please not.

"What you want?" I asked looking at him. I never noticed that I was sitting on the stairs with head in hands.

"I came to lead you to class as I told you" he said looking down at me. He offered me his hand to get up, I took it.

"Dimitri, we need to talk" I said.

"We can skip this class and go somewhere to talk"

"Fine" He started walking and I followed him. We got somewhere in the back yard among some trees, there was a bank. He sat down and I did it too.

"What is this place?" I asked looking around at trees.

"My thinking place"

"I did not tought that the great Dimitri needs to think" I said. I mean, at what he nees to think, his life is perfect.

"We're here to make fun of me or to talk?"

"Right, I wanted to tell you I need some answers"

"Answeres?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

"My friends ask questions, until yesterday I hated you, I still do but they don't need to know this. I don't know what to tell tham."

"When my friends asked today I told tham to fuck off and they did" he said as if it is a normal thing to tell friends.

"Well I do care for my friends and what they think" I said crosing my arms. If he dosn't like his friends, I do like mine.

"Tell tham that you hated me because I like you and we talked yesterday and I don't know, you invent something."

"Like?"

"I don't know"

"I don't even know why I want to help you to get that girl if you even won't tell me who she is" I really don't know who she is. He told me is someone who dosn't likes me. A lot of girls dosn't like me.

"Because you are Rose and you help people"

"This is making me feel so much betetr" I said sarcastic.

"Glad to help" he piss me off so much. I bent down to take a stick and started hitting him with it. "What are you doing, stop hitting me"

"Which are the magic words?" I asked hitting him.

"Please?" he asked

"You aren't as stupid as I tought" and I stoped hitting him.

"Very funny"

"Yes, I am"

After the converstion I had with Dimitri, as if that can be called conversation, I felt much better. I decided that I'll tell Lissa the truth. I trust her. Dimitri can fuck off, as if he will know that Lissa knows.

After school I went to the meeting I had with the drama club. We decided to do Cinderella.

After that I went home, thank God that Dimitri didn't led me home, apparently he had to help his mother with, I do not know what.

"Lissa, I need to talk with you" I said tapping at her door. "Lissa" I asked. No answer. Is she mad at me? I hope not, she said we will talk later.

"She isn't home" Andre told me passing by, probably going to the bathroom.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know"

"Than how do you know she isn't home?"

"Because she told me not to take her home with the car because she is running in another part"

"Good" I said leaving to my room. I wonder where Lissa went after school. Usually she comes home.

I started to do my homework but my mind is at Dimitri. I never tought Dimitri can like someone, I tought girls for him are like sandwiches. He may have some feelings. Actually I know he has feelings. We two used to be friends a long time ago. Everything changed when he befriended Christian. I don't even know why Lissa likes him.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Lissa and Andre talking in the hallway. I stepped quickly out of bed and ran to open the door.

"Lissa, can we talk?" I asked

"Ofcourse" and she came into my room.

"I need to tell you something important, please sit down" I said crossing my legs under me on the bed.

"Ok" she sat on my bed

"You know that I date Dimitri" I started.

"Yes, how can you.."

"Let me finish"

"Ok"

"Actualy I'm not dating him. I fake dating him"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm helping him to make a girl jelous"

"And you are helping him because?"

"Because I'm a good girl and because I don't want him to tell everyone that I'm gay. You know how people belives him"

"You mean he blackmailed you?" she asked rising an eyebrow.

"Kinda" shame on me.

"Since do you care what people think?"

"Since now, since ever. Come on Lissa"

"Oh Rose" and she hugged me. I can always trust is always there for me. I'm glad I met her. I love her so much, I'll do everything for her.

"Now about you, where did you went after school?"

"Cristian invited me for a walk" she said, looking at her hands as if she did not know what to do with them. She always was shy.

"And?"

"We went for a walk"

"That's all?"

"We talked"

"And?"

"He is actualy very nice" nice my ass but maybe he was nice with her.

"And?" I asked her like she was a kid.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" I asked.

"No, we talked about difrent things"

"Oh Lissa" and I hugged her "Be careful"

"I am"

That night I went to bed with a smile. Why? I do not know, but I was happy.

The next day I woke up very early. Dimitri's picking me up to drive me to school. Such a kind boyfriend I have.

"Good morning Roza" and here we go with that nickname.

"Why are you calling me Roza?" I asked now sitting in his car in our way to school.

"It's your name in Russian"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Can you teach me to swear in Russian?" I said enthusiastically. I'm always open for foreign languages.

"No, you swear to much in English"

"You are a mean person Dimitri Belikov" I said crossing my arms.

"But you love me anyway"

"Keep dreaming"

We arrived at school, he took me by the hand. Apparently so couples behave, like I would not know. I'm not stupid.

"Hi Dimitri" one of his friends said. I don't like him not even a bit. Jess is a pig. He can say hello to me too but no, be a pig Jess, see if I care.

"Hey man, what's going?" Dimitri asked puting his arm on my showlders.

"Tasha's having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you come, she said just for the cool ones" I rolled my eyes at than. Cool is my ass. Mybe he wanted to say fot the brainless ones.

"I'll be there, Rose is coming too"

"I am not" I said looking at him. I will never go a Tasha's party.

"Come one baby, What else can you do this weekend?"

"Many things"

"Fine, I'll not go" Dimitri said

"But man, we need you there" for what? Is not like Dimitri will make striptis on a table. Not that someone wants to see his dick. Well maybe a lot of girls want's.

"Sorry. Bye Jess" Score for Rose.

"That was amazing" I said when Jess left.

"Why?"

"Because you said no to a party."

"I'll try not to go to parties, anyway the girl I like is not invited" He said in our way to class. So, she is not invited, she dosn't likes me. Who is this girl?

"One more question, is it working?"

"What?"

"Is this girl jelous of us?"

"It seems like, she glares at you"

"Who is this girl you like?"

"Good try"

I'll find it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally it's Friday. I think that is the only day of the week when I do not want to kill my alarm in the morning. It's last school day of the week. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. after I finished there I dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red shirt. I left my hair back and I was wearing makeup. Dimitri should be here any time. I wonder why he has not got here yet. He is usually early here in the morning. He might sat to eat breakfast with the family.

I lowered myself into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Lissa was there as usual with Andre, this is weird. He's the last person who wakes.

"Good morning guys" I said handing after my cereal on the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet. Got it

"Good morning Rose, Where is Dimitri" Andre asked eating his cereals.

"Why? You love him so much that you can not wait to see him?" I asked putting cereal in a bowl. I opened the fridge to get the milk.

"Actualy I was asking bec.." but my phone interrupted him.

"Sorry, I have to take it" I said taking my phone out of your pocket "Hello"

"Good morning Rose" and I recognized the voice as Dimitri's.

"Morning" I said taking a spoonful of cereal and puting in in my mouth.

"I wanted to tell you that I can not take you to school this morning, I can no longer drive something like a month." his voice seems very tired, like he could not sleep last night.

"Why not?" I asked the question already bored.

"Last night a car hit me and I'm in hospital. I can go home in a few hours, but I won't be at school today"

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of milk and cereal. Maybe I'd be glad to her that a car hit him but I do not enjoy at all. I just feel sorry for him.

"A car.." he started.

"I heared you. Are you ok?" I need to know if he is ok, now Lissa and Andre looks at me like I'm a UFO.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a broken arm"

"Get better, I'll go to see you when school ends"

"What happened?" Andre asked.

"Shh guys, I can't hear" I said

"No need to visit me. I'll see you Monday. I will come to take you to school in a taxi but that's all I can do"

"I will visit today, whether you like it or not" I do not know why I want to visit him. Is a miracle to not see him one day.

"Whatever. However nobody can't tell you what to do"

"See? Goodbye Dimitri" and i hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"Dimitri was hit by a car" was all I said

"What? How is he? Is he ok?" Andre asked

"Too many questions at once and yes, he is alright, just a broken arm, So, today I go with you at school" I smiled at tham.

After breakfast we went to school. Everyone looked at me like why I did not come with Dimitri. I suppose he didn't updated his status on facebook.

"Belikov already dumped you?" Mason asked. I was with Lissa in class at my bank.

"No, he is home" I said

"Mason, be nice" Lissa said giving him a look.

"Whatever" and he left. Why is he acting this way?

"I don't get Mason" I said to lissa.

"Because he likes you, Little Rose" said Adrian from my behinde. I know is Adrian because of the nickname.

"Please be serious"

"I am"

"How do you know he likes me?" I asked, I mean, I should know if he likes me,is me.

"He told me last year"

"Last year? What the fuck?" I asked looking at Mason back. He is chating with Eddie a few places front of me.

"Don't tell him I told you" I think he has a bit to put in his knees.

"I won't tell but I didn't knew" Mason's a nice guy. I love him very much, but I never gave the impresion that might be something between us.

"It's ok Little Rose, give him time"

After a Boring biology class, Syndney came to me. I mean Sydney?

"Hello Rose, how are you?" she asked me. This is a unexpected surprise.

"I'm good, what about you?" I'm always polite. Well, maybe not always, but with Sydney I have to be polite because she's a nice person.

"I'm good, I wanted to know where is Dimitri, you beeing his girlfriend and all"

"He is home, had a little accident" It's not necessary to tell her about the car.

"And you two are really togheter or is just so?"

"What you mean? Ofcourse we are togheter" I asked. She isn't a supid person aparently.

"I knwo that you two hated each other"

"No, we just had a fase, we are cool" we are cool? Realy Rose?

"That's amazing, so do you know if Adrian likes someone?" OMG, Sydney likes Adrian. This is big.

"No, I don't think so but if you want I can ask him" I'm gonna play Cupid. Maybe Sydney will tame Adrian.

"That will be amazing, thank you Rose"

"No problem"

After school I went to the meeting with drama club.

I spent only minutes, Mrs Fitz told us that we should be casting roles next week . I want to play one of the sisters of Cinderella.

After I went to check on Dimitri but first i went to the library to buy him a gift.

"Hello Mrs Belikov, how are you?" I asked Dimitri's mom, like you know she's the nice lady who won's the library from our town.

"Hello Rose, I'm good, killing time, what about you?" I love his mom, she's always so nice, you can talk with her for hours. I used to listen to her talk about Russia when I was friends with Dimitri.

"I'm good, I came to buy a gift." I said looking around.

"If I can help let me know"

"Actualy, you can help me. You can tell me what western book Dimitri hasn't read yet"and I smiled. She always liked me and Lissa.

"I don't think he read 'The Way West'." she said pointing to a book from a shelf.

"I'll buy it than" I said looking for my wallet.

"Going visit him?" she asked giving me the book.

"Who?"

"Dimitri"

"Oh, yah, I'm goona visit him. I hope is not a problem"

"Ofcourse not"

I said goodbye to Mrs Belikov and I turned to her home, which is 2 minutes from the bookstore. I arrived and knocked on the door. Viktoria opened the door.

"Hello Rose, what are you doing here?" I think she's very surprised to see me here. I have not been here in two years. Since me and Dimitri 'went on separet ways'.

"Hello, I came to visit Dimitri" I said looking at her shoked face.

"I thought the rumors about you two dating were fake"

"Like you see, we are dating"

"This is so amazing, I always tought you two look great togheter, you two were my first OTP" she said jumping up and hugged me. This makes me puke. Me and Dimitri great togheter? No way, not in amilion years. Her first OTP, God no.

"Now can I come in?" I asked

"Ofcourse, Dimitri's in his room, the one you know"

I took a deep breath and I entered the house where I have not been for 2 years. everything is the same in the living room. I climbed the stairs to Dimitri's room, I can not forget where it is. I knocked on the door for tree times.

"Viktoria go away, I still want to live" I heared him saying. I guess she's still trying to make him eat food made by her. Vika always liked to cook but never cooked well.

"It's me" I said

"Me? Who?"

"Rose you dumbass" he really do not recognize my voice?

"Rose? Come in" and i entered his room. Everything was as I knew, nothing has changed. He just does not get bored of the same things? He was in bed with the remote in hand, the hand that was not broken. He was wearing a pair of pajama pants and that's all. Since last time I have seen him without a shirt he got muscles. Look at his face Rose.

"I came to visit you as I told you in the morning" I said approaching his bed.

"I told you not to come"

"But I wanted to see if you're ok. So, are you ok?"

"I'll survive, just a broken arm" he said pointing to his left arm. Don't look at his chest Rose, don't look.

"So" I started "that was the last thought when you saw the car hitting you?" Talking without saying, that's me.

"I'm too young to die. I do not know. I have not thought of anything" he said playing with the remote. This is akward. We used to talk a lot before, maybe I miss it.

"Not to forget" I said looking in the bag after the book I bought. Here is it. "This is for you" and i heaned him the book.

"A book?" he asked "did not need you to buy me this" he said looking at it.

"Hope that you have not read it" I said crosing my fingers and Dimitri smiling.

"I didn't" he said.

"I still do not understand how you can read something like that" I said pointing to the book "it's awful"

"Have you tried at least once to read something like this?"

"Ofcourse not" This made him laugh.

"The same old Rose" he said looking at me

"You love me anyway" oh no, I didn't said that out loud. I need a hole in the floor to fit now.

"Missed you Roza, you know that. I was really sad when you stoped to come to visit me."

"Me? You started to hung with Christian and the others and forget about me" how dare he?

"I didn't. You stoped to come here" he almost yelled.

"Every time I came to you, you were out with the cool guys" Finally I can say everything in his face.

"That's not true"

"It is" and walked out of his room in an instant.. How dare he to say that. I was always visiting but he was always out. I left the house in a second. He can go to hell.

I went home. I do not care about him, he can not say it was my fault.

"Hi Rose, I was wandering if you want to come with me to buy a dress. Christian invited me to this party and..Rose? Are you ok" She asked me when I entred the door.

"No, I'm not. Dimitri can go to hell" and with that I left to my room. I slamed the door and burry myself in the bed. And I tought that maybe Dimitri didn't changed so much. He can't blame me. I tried.

-x-They Suck at Hating-x-

Saturday. I should love today because is weekend but no, I wake up with a headache. Still thinking about him, you know who, Dimitri. I thought I did not care about him, but apparently I was wrong. When my feelings were deeply buried in me it had to come back. I remembered the first time we met. I think it was one of the happiest days of my life.

Was the first day of high school when I first saw him. He was so gourges, breath taking. I think I've always had a crush on him, but I never took it to the next level. Anyway, when I was looking at him than he raised his head and looked at me and smiled. Did I ever mentioned that I love his smile?

After I saw that I was in the same class with him. He came to me and presented himself.

"Hello, I'm Dimitri. I'm new year and I like to meet new people" he smiled again. He has an accent. Damn sexy accent

"I'm Rose, nice to meet you too and welcome here" I said trying to be polite.

Since than we had ben friends until he strted to hung out with Christina and co. Always when I went to visit him he was out with tham. Eventulay some day I just gave up.

Here I am now trying to hate him. I did at some point but now I'm not so sure anymore.

I got out of bed at 1 Pm and made my way to the kitchen. In the living room I saw Dimiri and he had to come here? He could not leave me alone a single day?

"Good morning Rose" Andre voice made me stop.

"Good morning Andre" I smiled at him and glared at Dimitri.

"Trouble in paradise?" Andre asked

"Go fuck yourself Andre" and I left.

**Guys, I still searching for someone to help me with my grammer. If you are interested send me a messge.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rose, can we talk?" Dimitri asked me. Apparently the guy just does not want to go home. He had been here, and it feels like it's been forever.

"If you're going to say the same thing that you did, ten minutes ago I do not want to listen" He saw me walking in the kitchen and followed, what he is doing chasing me around the house or something? I wonder where Andre is. Why won't Dimitri leave me alone already?

"Just give me five minutes" he pleaded.

"Fine, come to my room" I said walking off but I can hear him following. When we got to my room, I closed the door and turned to look at him "Talk" maybe I'm being rude but I don't care right now.

"OK, so, I wanted to apologize. I know it's not your fault that we fell apart. I know I'm to blame. And I wanted to apologize for that, and for almost yelling at you yesterday " I know he apology is from the soul, I just tell when he does it, but this is what the old Dimitri will do…this is the new one, I don't know him anymore.

"Look Dimitri, I appreciate you apology, I really do but I don't know you anymore. I don't know if you are doing it because you really are sorry or because you need me to make that girl jealous" I said, I really don't know if he really is sorry or not.

"I know I was a dick "he passed his hand through his hair. At least something has not changed "I really want us to be friends again, I really do." He said. What? Should I believe him?

"What? I thought you hated me" I looked at him shocked.

"Hate you? Never Roza"

"Why didn't you called me Roza before? I mean until you started with all these nicknames?" I really need to know, don't blame me. I know him for some years and never has he called me Roza before.

"I don't know. I did not know if you like it or not. I said it now because I thought I was gonna piss you off"

"I like it" I said sitting on my bed.

"I'm glad" and he sat too.

"I really want us to be friends again too Dimitri" I said looking at him. He was looking in his lap but when he heard me say that he raised his head. "And I will help you to get the girl" and I'm gonna play Cupid again. I have not yet spoken with Adrian about Sydney. "Who is this girl?"

"I'm not going to tell you. I do not want you trying to fix me up with her. I'll do it myself. I know that she gets jealous quickly, so we'll have to see each other a few weeks, two or three, beside you don't even know her." I don't know why but suddenly I'm a bit jealous of this unknown girl?

"You are mean Dimitri, nothing changed" I said hitting him over the shoulder.

"Aww and you're still the same" he started to laugh.

"The same" I repeated

"So what about you and me going on a fake date tonight?"

"Ok. For what? It's not like the girl would follow you everywhere."

"That's true but I'm popular and she will find out" he said looking in his phone.

"You're a genius"

"That I know."

"And a idiot too"

"Not true. Anyway we'll have to walk at the date, I can't drive with my broken arm" he said.

"It hurts badly?"

"Just a little" poor thing. I do not like to see him in this state.

"It will get better" I remember when I had a broken leg.

-x-They Suck at Hating -x-

Dimitri will be here in half an hour and I still haven't chose the right dress. Lissa is helping me out. She isn't so happy about me and Dimitri being friends again. She is afraid that he will let me down again.

"Fake date" she said.

"Yes" I said looking in the mirror. I think I'll take that white dress. It is super nice, not very fancy, nor casual.

"I don't get, fake date" she said looking in my wardrobe.

"Yes Liss, what don't you get?" I said, taking the dress from the hanger.

"I wanted to tell you to take that dress. We seems to think the same"

"Twins" I said hugging her.

"I love you Rose. And about your new friendship with Dimitri" she started

"What about it?"

"I don't think it is a good idea, I don't want to see you lose him again"

"I can take care of myself. Now help me with my makeup"

I put on my dress, Lissa put my hair in a ponytail. I was wearing a pair of white sandals. Goodbye boots tonight.

"Hey girls, Dimitri is down here" we've heard Andre shouting from top of the stairs, most likely.

"Fake date" Lissa repeated

"Yes, it is" I said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, goodbye Liss"

"Take care"

I went downstairs and I saw Dimitri talking to Andre. He is dressed in a pair of black pants, a grey shirt and a pair of black shoes. When he saw me he began to smile.

"Hello Rose, you look beautiful" he said. I don't know if he means it or is saying it because Andre is here. I'll go by the first choice.

"Rose, I did not know that you knew how to pull off a look with a dress" Andre said. God, the guy is so fucking annoying.

"At least I do not forget to take my clean underwear" I glared at him.

"You promised to stop talking about it"

"I'll do when you'll stop talking shit"

"You forget to take clean underwear? How come?" Dimitri asked. Payback Andre

"Well, when..." I stared

"Shut up" he yelled. He put his hand on my mouth to stop me from talking. I licked the palm of his hand "God Rose, you are gross, now I have to disinfect my hand"

"It is your fault for being a jerk"

"Ready to go Rose?" Dimitri asked, probably annoyed by Andre.

"Yes, let's go" we walked out of the door when I remembered that I do not know where we're going. "Where are we going" I asked

"What do you think?" he looked at me. I mentioned that I love his eyes? I don't know why. They aren't different from other people but they are different because they are Dimitri's eyes.

"I don't know. The way we started, we can go to the park, we can go to different cafes, we can go to the theater, we can go to the movies. This road leads to all of those" I said

"That's true" he said "You have to wait and see"

"I want to know, I'm not gonna make another step until you tell me" and I stopped walking.

"Really? It's good to see that nothing has changed" he said shaking his head "Now move Rose, if you don't I'm gonna carry you"

"Do it then" wrong choice of words because in the next second I was on his shoulders "Let me down Dimitri" I started to kick.

"Promise to walk if I put you down?"

"No"

"Ok than" he started to walk. Its' very uncomfortable on his shoulder. It's like I have one more second and fall down.

"Ok, I'll walk, now put me down" I said

"Promise?"

"Yes" and he put me down. "Thank you."

"No problem, I like carrying you, you are such a girl"

"I am a girl" I pointed out.

"Yes you are, you are wearing pink" he pointed to my arm bracelet. It is pink with blue.

"So what? What are you trying to say? That boys do not wear pink?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Fine" You do not know what to expect Dimitri Belikov. Just watch your back darling.

Over half an hour we stopped in front of the botanical garden. What are we doing here, is eight in the evening and the garden is closed at this time. He doesn't believe that we'll break in, right?

"What are we doing here?" I asked looking at him.

"Date" He shrugged

"I'm not gonna break in" I said pointing to the entrance gates.

"We won't. Give me a second to update my status on Facebook" he said looking in his phone.

"Are you at a date with the Facebook or me?"

"It is a fake date" he said looking at me. I almost forget "And we won't break in" he said putting his phone by his ear "Hey Alex, we are here" he stopped "Ok, bye" and he hung on the phone.

"Who is Alex?" I asked trying to raise my eyebrow.

"Stop trying to raise your eyebrow, you look creepy" he said laughing but stopped when we saw the gates opening.

"Hey kids, come in" a man said. I hope that he is not going to kidnap me. Dimitri started to walk but stopped when he saw me not following.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked raising his eyebrow "and in this way is right to raises an eyebrows"

"Where are we going?"

"Inside"

"Why? Who is he? Are you going to kidnap me?"

"What? Of course not, what made you think so?"

"Well" I said pointing around me.

"This is Alex, my ...let's say stepfather" he's what? I don't remember his mother liking or seeing someone.

"Huh? Nice to meet you but this doesn't explain what are we doing here"

"He owns the botanical garden"

"Oh" I feel a little stupid right now.

"Ok, now are you gonna come in?"

"Yes" I said walking behind him. I've been to this garden only once.

"We are going to have a picnic" he said leading me into the deep garden. This is a big garden.

"Food?" I asked, I think my face lit up when I heard the word picnic.

"Yes Rose, food"

"You know I love food"

"I know, that's why I took you here" he led me through the garden to a piece of grass between trees. There was placed a blanket and a picnic basket.

"My lady" he pointed to the blanket.

"Come on, we are at a fake date, don't need to bother" I said sitting down.

"Whatever" he sat too.

We ate in silence. Although I do not think the food is made by him. I know he can make some food but nothing so good. After we finished we were staring at the stars.

"Why don't you tell me the story of Andre and the underwear" Dimitri broke the silence.

"If I tell you I have to kill myself before Andre does"

"And we don't want it" he said.

"I still want to live. I want to marry and have ten children" the last part wasn't true but everyone likes to say it.

"Ten?" I probably shocked him.

"Yes" I tried to be serious.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Of course, who want's ten kids?"

"I thought so" and he let the breath he was holding.

"So, do you want kids?" I asked

"Maybe but not now. I'm too young" he said.

"No more conversation about children that makes me sick" and the silence fell again "I didn't know your mom remarried" I blurted out.

"She didn't, she is dating Alex" he said in a sad tone.

"Then why are you sad?"

"I'm not, I just don't want the same thing to happen again like with what happened with my dad" His dad left when they were kids.

"I'm sorry"

"No need, I think for you is hard too, you never met your dad" he said.

"I don't think this is the same, at least I didn't meet him. I never loved him so yeah"

"But your mom is dead" I miss my mom so much. I want her back again. I have a feeling of loneliness. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it" I think he noticed my sad expression.

"No need to be sorry, I'm resigned to the fact"

After a while he led me home. He was so sweet. Almost like old times. I missed my Dimitri so much, I don't want to lose him again. We talked and the time spent with him tonight was wonderful.

"I'm home" I screamed when I walked on the door.

"You are home" Lissa was on the couch on the living room.

"Yes, I am"

"How was the fake date?" she loves to get on my nerves.

"Actually, Dimitri was like my friend again."

"If you say so" and she turned to look at the TV. The TV is close, to Lissa.

"I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow Lis" I said.

I climbed the stairs, I've changed in pajamas, I laid in bed and went to sleep. I had a wonderful day. I'm glad to have my Dimitri back.

** a big thank you to sage for halpinf me out ;)**

**a review will make me happy**

**much love and see you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up this morning in a mood of revenge, and the revenge will be pink. Do You know what I mean? If I remember correctly about last night, Dimitri told me that only girls wear pink and I tought that I should demonstarte the contary to Dimitri. For this I have a big plan. Muahahaha.. I imagine an evil laughter. Blame me.

I got out of bed with a smile on my face and walked into the kitchen. No one. Weird. Maybe because it is Sunday they decided to wake up later. Now it is 9 am. I decided to do the breakfast by herself, I usualy don't do it. I'm not good at cooking. I took some eggs from the fridge, I took the pan and I placed it on the stove. I was puting oil in the pan when Lissa entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Rose" she said, sitiing on a chair at the table. She looks so adorable in the morning. Her blond hair is very massy.

"Good morning Lis, eggs?" I asked

"Yes, thank you" said rubbing her eyes. I went to the refrigerator to take two more eggs. I turned on the stove and I fried eggs.

"How did you sleept?" I asked Lissa when I finished the eggs. She likes eggs with cheese. I don't really know why. I never tried it and I'll never do it.

"Good, what about you Rose?" Lissa asked pushing a fork into an egg.

"Very good" I hope she's not be mad at me. It's my life and do what I want. She should not be upset. I really want Dimitri in my life again. I know it's a chance to disappoint me again but I am aware of this.

"Rose, I'm really sorry for snaping at you last night" she said playing with a piece of egg. She always plays with something when she's shy. "I know it is your life but I care so much about you and I don't want to see you upset again becase of him"

"I understand Liss, I really do but you can't tell me what to do" I said puting a bit of egg in my mouth.

"I know, I really I'm sorry" she said with shame. How can I be mad at Lissa, she is my best friend after all. We always have been there for each other. Sisters forever.

"I forgive you" I said looking into her green eyes. When I said that I saw something shining in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, I love you Rose" and she jumped from her chair to embrace me.

"So tell me, how is going with Christian?"

"Fine. Next week I go with him to a party." She said excited.

"Isn't he dating Jill or something?"

"No, he told me she's just a good friend of his"

"I'm so happy" I said huging her.

"Get a room" we've heard Andre saying in the doorway. He has some playful eyes. He looks so beautiful in this morning. Lissa's words, not mine. But I have to agree with her. I can't deny it.

"Get you out" me and Lissa said in the same time.

"Come on" he said walking to the fridge. He got orange juice, took a glass from the kitchen cupboard and sat down at the table. "You are girls" he said looking at us. I wander where this conversation will go.

"Last time I checked" I said.

"I need some advice" said looking at the glass of juice. Andre shy?

"Spil it"

"I asked this girl out and i do not know where to take her" I opened my mouth to say something but he got me silent lifting a finger "The point is that I really like her." This is shocking, for me and for Lissa as well. Andre likes someone. I live the day to hear it.

"I do not know what to say bro" Lissa said pulling me out of the shock that I was. "Who is she?"

"Not going to tell. So any place?"

"No ideea" Lissa said

"Rose?" he asked me.

"Well, I don't really know. Take her to the park"

"Are you crazy?" he asked almost fanatical.

"What?" I defended myself.

"Park is too common. I need a special place"

"Cinema?" I asked with a shrug.

"Cinema? I said special place" he said, taking a sip from the glass of juice. God, help us with Andre. Aparently he isn't ok when he likes a girl.

"Than take her to the Moon" I said. He starts to annoy me. Where can one go in this town. Here aren't that many extraordinary possibilities.

"And how do you suggest to do this?"

"I have more important things to do. Come on Lis" I took Lissa's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. "This brother of ours" – I consider Andre my brother " is started to ennoy me." I finished

"He is in love"

"I don't think so, to there is a big step" I said climbing the staris to my room. Lissa is following me. "Anyway, I have a big plan" I said opening my door room.

"What plan?" she asked sitting on my bad and took a pillow and put it on her lap. I started to explain my plan on how I want to make Dimitri to not believe anymore that only girls wear pink. I'm a litte evil.

"Are you crazy?" she asked me. "He will make all your days miserable"

"He won't find out that was me"

"But.."

"I'm a genious" I finished for her.

After I changed the pajamas, because I was still in them, I went to the supermarket from the corner. It is the only supermarket open on the Sunday. I walked in and I saw Thasa at the cash register. How much I hate her. I really do not understand how she got to be part among the most popular. Usually popular ones are those who have money. Why I hate her? She always makes fun of me. Why? You have to ask her. I never did anything to her. But this week she didn't made fun of me. I suppose because I'm dating Dimitri. I think he likes him.

I went to the section of hair dyes and I took the first one I found. I speak of course about pink hair dye. After that I went to the cash register to pay.

"Hello Rose" Tasha said. She can kiss my ass. I know she dosn't like me. Why be polite than?

"Hello" I managed to say. I gave her the dye to mark it.

"You want to make your pink stripes?" Why is she trying to make conversation with me?

"Yes" I lied, she dosn't have to know the truth.

After paying the hair dye I started toward Dimitri. After ten minutes I reached his house. I knocked on the door. Vika was who opened the door. She told me that Dimitri's in his room.

"Surprise" he looked up from the book he was reading. He do not have anything better to do than read? God bless him.

"Rose?" he asked looking suprised.

"No, is Anna" I said sarcastic. He got up from the bed and hugged me

"What brings you here?" if he knew.

"I wanted to visit you" I said leting him go. I really like to be in his arms but will be akward to stay there all day. He has strong arms.

"I'm glad you come, I like your company" this is my friend. I love him.

"Ofcourse you do Comrade" I punched his arm and he started to laugh. God, I love his laugh. "So, what were you doing?" I asked looking around.

"I was reading." he said siting on the bed.

"Western?" I asked trying again to rise my eyebrow and he started to laugh again. I pulled out my tangue at him.

"What else?" he asked, ofcourse western. I wander where is his duster? He used to wear it all the time but at some point stoped.

"I do not know. Maybe a fairy tale. You know, those always ends well" I sat next to him.

"Oh Roza, do you believe in fairy tales?"

"No, I don't, that's why is good to read one. You detach from reality for a little while" I said letting my head over his shoulder.

"Maybe, but some might confuse reality with a fairy tale, and this is not good" he hugged me. Why I have the feeling that I never want him to let me go?

"Why are you saying that?" I asked looking up at him. His eyes are so sad. I wander what happened with him in this time we weren't friends.

"Because that's how life works" he said kissing my hair. "Ok but let's not be sad."

"You still not going to tell me who you like?" I asked laying in the bed.

"No, I don't need you to play Cupid"

"About the play. Tomorrow are auditions for Cinderella. Who do you want to play?"

"No one, I want to be the guy with the costumes, I do not want to be on stage" say what?

"I tought you like to be on the spotlight"

"Mybe I do, maybe I don't" he said rising an eyebrow. Damn him.

"When will you teach me to swear in Russian?" I asked. He always said no.

"Rose, we talked about."

"Yah, yah. I swear to much in english already" That is always his argument.

"See, even you reconize it"

"Whatever, I'm going to the bathtoom" I left the room and went to the bathroom. I hope he use the same shampoo you used three years ago. I walked into the bathroom and checked the place where he usualy put his shampoo, hope to be the same place as I knew. Jackpot, he still uses the same shampoo and the same place. I opened the shampoo and started to put hair dye in it. Maybe I'm a evil but it will learn him a leson. I hope so. I always loved the smell of his hair. I have not smelled it since we became friends again. I am glad that he still uses it. It smells like fruits. But I can't figure out what fruits. On the shampoo is wrote just fruits. After I finished I turned back into his room.

"I'm done" I said when I entered the room. He was lying in bed.

"Glad, I'm bored anyway" he said looking at the celling.

"Why don't we go out?" I asked.

"I can not. Everyone looks strange to my broken arm"

"So what? Since when you care?" I asked.

"Since ever" and he's right, he always cares about other people's always been so. But I tought now he has changed.

"I know, sorry" I said looking down.

"It's ok, always I've been so. I know it"

"But you should not care what others think about your broken arm"

"Anyway. Who do you wanna play?"

"I want to be Cindrella's sister" I said when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Dimitri said looking at the door.

"Mom said to be ready in fifteen minutes" Vika said from the doorstep.

"Ok" he said, Vika went out and closed the door after her.

"Where are you going?"

"Church, like every Sunday. Forgot?" he got out of bed and went to his closet. Right, the Belikov family always are going to the church on Sunday. I used to go with Dimitri sometimes.

"I remember now" I said "Well, I should go home"

"You can stay. We can drive you home. You know your house is on the way to church and is space in the car. Sonya and Karolina aren't home"

"Ok than"

He went into the bathroom to change for the church. In exactly fifteen minutes we were in front of his mother's car. The same car I remeber. I don't think has changed much since last time I was here.

"Mama, Rose is coming with us" Dimiri said

"Ofcourse, how are you Rose?" she asked me. I love Olena, she always liked me.

"I'm very good, what about you Mrs Belikov?"

"Everything is fine. Now all kids in the car"

"We aren't kids anymore" Vika complained entering the car.

"If you live in my house you will always be my kids, even if you'll be fifty" I sit with Dimitri in the back seat, Vika and Elena were in front.

"Whatever" Vika said. She likes to talk and she loves to have the last word. "And how the relationship goes?"

"What relationship?" I asked.

"Romitri"

"What are you talking about?" Dimitri asked.

"About you and Rose dumbass"

"We are good" I said quikly.

"Very good" you can be dumb and all but you can realize that something is not right.

"You two are dating and I didn't saw you kissing Rose yet" she said to her brother

"Vika" Olena said.

"What?"

"Leave tham alone" thank you very much Olena. I know you can save us.

"Plus, it is not your problem" Dimitri said.

After ten minutes we arrived at my house. When I got out of the car, Dimitri kissed me on the cheek and I entered the house waving at him. It is so good to have my friend back.

I can't wait to see Dimitri's face when he'll see his pink hair.

**hi guys.. i'm looking for someone to help me with my grammer :) if u want, leave a message or something.. thank you**

**please review and let me know if i should continue the story**


	7. A N

Hi guys.

Sorry to disappoint but this is a NOT new chapter.

I just wanted to say that I will not post anymore.

Why?

1. because the only reviews that I get are insults.

2. because I don't get reviews, so I don't know if anyone reads my story. Apart from those who insult me.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against those who leave critical reviews, but from there to isult me is something I don't like. The critics is walways welcome.

Sorry if someone really loves my story...

Much Love


	8. Chapter 7

**Guys, I got all of your reviews and I was surprised. You all made me very happy.**

**As you see I changed my mind because you made me. **

**Thank you all for your support.**

**As many of you said, I should not care what haters says :)**

**Love you guys.**

I woke up with a beautiful feeling today, and I woke up before Lissa starts screaming at me. I think I had a good dream. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Good morning" I say when I walk in the kitchen.

"Morning sweety, slept well?" Rhea asks. She has a spoon in hand, I think she's making breakfast.

"Yes, thank you" I answer, settling at the table. I take a glass from the table and I poure juice in it. Orange, I like it. "What are you cooking?"

"Pancakes" she says looking at the bowl on the table.

"Good morning Jupiter" I do not have to turn back to watch who came into the kitchen. Only the crap he says give him away.

"Morning Andre" I muttere "Why are you so happy?"

"Because I am" he says sitting at the table as well.

"This isn't an answer" I say taking a sip of juice.

"It is, where is Lis?" He is looking around for Lissa.

"I think she overslept" I say with a shrug.

After breakfast, someone rang the doorbell. I think I know who it is. I run to the door to open it. I can not wait to see him. Why? I don't know. I think I'm just glad to be friend with him again.

"Morning Dimitri" I say looking at hair is under a cap. Ha ha Belikov.

"Morning Rose, ready to go?" he is looking akward at me. I want to scream that I know what's under that cap.

"Yes, let me take my bag" I quickly ran to get my bag and ran right back at the door. "I'm ready" and we leave for school. "And why did you put your wanderful hair under a cap? I know how fond you are of it" I try to joke.

"I needed a change" he says looking ahead.

"Why today?" come on Belikov, you have to tell me.

"Because I feel like it"

"Ok than. So, ready for the auditions?" I try to make conversation here.

"No, I have a broken arm" something is off with him. I wander what.

"Are you ok?" I ask looking at him but he is looking ahead.

"Yes, I'm ok"

"You aren't"

"Yes, I am. Stop asking" Is he so upset about the hair?. It was just a joke. I didn't wanted to upset him so much. What if he finds out that was me who did it?

"You can tell me" I say stopping from walking. Now I am watching his head that easily turns to look at me. I think he is more sad than mad.

"Is nothing Rose" and he starts to walk again.

"Ok, don't tell me"

After we arrived at school, he starts in the direction of those jackasses that he calls them friends. I look after him. Why is he so sad?

"Hello little thing" and I saw Adrian coming in my direction.

"Hello Addie" I say when he stops to hug me.

"Don't call me Addie, Rosie" and we start to laugh.

"Fine Addie" I love to annoy him. "Did you.." I started to ask when I saw Sydney. She is standing on a bench alone. "Look, there is Sydney. Let's go" I say starting in her direction. "Hello Sydney. Do you know Adrian, right? Adrian, this is Sydney" I promised her that I would help her with Adrian.

"Hey Sydney" Adrian says making Sydney blush. Omg. I love Love.

"Hi" Sydney replays.

"Look, there is Mason and Eddie. I let you two" and I went to my friends. I know that Mason does not currently like me so much. "Hey guys"

"Hi Rose" Eddie answers.

"How are you guys, had a good weekend?"

"Yes, we went to this - " Eddie starts.

"Shut up Eddie, she dosn't have to know" Mason snaps.

"Look Mason, I know you don't like me so much at the momet but we are firends, you should support me. You should be there for me"

"I'm trying but you won't listen to me"

"What I don't listen?"

"Stay away from Belikov. Did you forget what he did to us? I know you two were friends but you shouldn't have run back in his arms like that"

"Like what?"

"Like he always had been there for you and we not"

"I never said that. You are my friend"

"Than you shold listen to me. As your friend I know what is best for you" and with that he walks away.

"Fuck you" I shout after him.

"He will come around. See you leter" Eddie says running after Mason. Great, now I'm complety alone. I wander where Lissa is.

-x-They Suck At Hating -x -

I am in my room and think about how my life changed in a week.

First, Lissa is acting strange. I didn't saw her today. She sent me a message telling me to tell her mother that she was at school today. I asked her where she is but she didn't answered back. Where the hell is she?

Second, me and Dimitri are friends again. I missed him so much but I can't forget how he acted in the last yeas. Mybe Mason is right, maybe he will leave me again. I take the risk. Dimiri is the only one who truly understends me. Is so easy to talk to him.

Third, me and Mason are fighting. We never did that, and just because of Dimitri. I don't know what to do anymore.

Anyway, I got the role I wanted in the play. Dimitri came and said he could not play because he has an broken arm. He didn't waited me after. Is this because of the hair? Mybe he dosn't find the joke so plasable as I do. What should I do?

Here I am, standing in front of Dimitri's house. I knock twice before he answered.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" He asks. Oh my fucking bloody eyes, what he had done to his hair? His gair looks strange, brown and pink and looks like he washed it like fifty times. When he observes my eyes on his hair he puts a cap on.

"Hi Dimitri, I just came to see how are you" I say eventualy.

"I'm good, thanks. Now you can go" he is looking around for I don't know what. Mybe he dosn't wants someone to see him like this. Maybe I shouldn't made this joke.

"I'm not going. What happened to your hair?" Ofcourse I know but I don't know in the same time.

"Nothing, forget you saw something" he puls me by the hand inside the house.

"Tell me" I demand

"I don't know, this morning I woke up with pink hair and than I wanted to dye it brown again and, and, and-" he says "- and I washed it and look at me now, I look like a creap" He starts to climb the strais, to his room I suppose. I follow him.

"I'm so sorry Dimitri" I apologise. I have to tell him that was me who did it. Something of it.

"For what?" he entres the room and closes the door behind him.

"I did it" I confessed. "Please don't be mad, I wanted to be a joke, I never tought you'll take it seriously. Please forgive me" he just stars at me. I have something on my face? Ofcourse not, I know my face pretty good.

"You did this" he says

"I did"

"You did this" he says again

"Damn Dimitri, I did it. Please don't be mad" his eyes dosn't let anything go troght them.

"To not be mad? To not be mad? I have a fucking broken arm, and this is not enough, I have pink hair as well. How can you ask me to not be mad? I'm so fucking mad" he yelled. I just look at him. What can I do to make it better?

"I'm so sorry. I never wated to make you mad or upsed. I just –" I say

"You wanted to make a joke, I got it" he says "Please now get the fuck out of my house"

"But-"

"But nothing, get out. NOW" he yells again.

"Myabe you can forgive me" I say. I left the house and start to run to my house. What have I done? He is so mad. Is this a fake broke up? What can I do to make it better. I should let him cool off than I can try to talk to him.

I arived home and I see Lissa on the couch. I wander where she was today.

"Hi Liss, how's going?" I ask sitting beside her on the couch.

"Good, everything is good" she is hiding something, I know her so well. I can tell when she does that. She just looks any other way than the person she talks with her and she is playig with her fingers.

"I don't think so, tell me where you were today"

"No where" she says looking at her finger nails. What an interesting thing to do, right?

"Or you'll tell me or I'll tell Rhea that you weren't today on school" I say.

"Fine, I went with Christian somewhere" I never noticed thst the Pyro was not at school

"That's all?"

"Yes"

"Where you two were? Please don't tell me you fucked him. Please don't say it" I try to joke. Aparently my joks aren't so funny lately.

"Ofcouse not, we just went somewhere"

"Tell me, come on, I need to know everything"

"No Rose" she stands up and leaves the living room. Great, everyone is happy except me. Andre is happy, Lissa is happy. Me? I had to make that stupid joke. Why I have done that? I put my head on my hands and take a deep breath. Just bearth Rose, everthing will be fine eventualy.

I just got Dimitri back and ofcourse I had to do something stupid. Stupid, stupid.

My phone rigins and wakes me from my toghts.

"What?"

"Hi Rosie, how are you?" Adrian, just the man I want to hear. If you can call him a man. He is just a young man with a kid brain.

"I'm fucking perfect. What do you want?"

"I need Sydney's number. Can you give it to me?"

"No, I don't have it. I'll ask her tomorrow and I'll give it to you"

"Thank you. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes" and I hung up the phone. I need silence. I need to think.

-x-They Suck At Hating -x-

I wake up with an headache, my room is spining. I didn't drank last night, I'm pretty sure about it. Anyway i get up from the bed and right into my bathroom.

After I finished there I went to eat brackfast.

"Good morning" I say when I arived there. My eyes just popps out when I saw Dimitri standing at the table. What is he doing here?

"Good morning sleepy head" Rhea says. I just look at tham confusing. There is also Andre and Lissa. What is happening?

"Brackfast?" Lissa asks pointing to a plate with eggs and bacon. I look at it like it's poison, than I look at Dimitri. He just looks at me smiling. His hair seems fine now. I wander what he did to it. I sit at the table to and I start to eat.

"How did you slept?" Andre asks me. Is something happening and I don't know about it?

"Good" I say. "Ok, what's going on?

"What's going on?" Lissa asks

"I don't know, you tell me"

"Nothing's going on. You look pale. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes" Maybe nothing is happening. I think I am just paranoid because Dimitri is here. About that. Isn't he mad at me? Strange. Mybe he is here just to talk to Andre.

"Rose, even today we can not go to school by car. My arm has to stay in a cast for a month" Dimitri says. Is he here to take me to school? He didn't fake broke up with me. Strange. He really need help to get the girl. I wander who this girl is. I have to find out. This is my mission for today. Find out who Dimitri have a crush on.

"It's ok. I undestand" I said looking at him. I still don't know what he had done to his hair.

"So guysssssssss" Lissa says "I never saw you two kissing" she said what? No, I can't belive it. Not in front of all this people. I mean in front of Rhea.

"You will never see me doing that" I say looking at her. If my expresion can kill someone, Lissa will be death by now.

"Why not? You two make an amazing cuple. Like puzzle, like two eyes, like-"

"I get it. Plase stop" i say lookng at Dimitri. He just smiles. Fuck him. Not really fuck him. Just an expresion. Great, now I have in mind Dimitri naked on top of me. Just great. Stip thinking Rose. "Let's go Dimitri" I say standing up.

"Rose, I didn't wanted to upset you" Lissa says looking deep at me with those green eyes.

"You didn't"

"It's ok if you don't want me to see you and Dimitri kissing"

"Ok" I say leaving the kitchen. Dimitri is following me.

"That was so damn funny" He says.

"That wasn't funny. That was embresing"

"Do you want to kiss me?" He awishpers in my ear.

"Kiss your ass" I say pushing him out of the house.

"Calm down women, I was just joking."

"Sorry for your hair Dimitri. Are you still mad at me?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"I never was. That was a joke" He walks away living me in the yard. I start to follow him.

"It was so not funny" I say.

"Like yours"

**A big shoutut to DimitriRBelikov - Go read her story.**

**And I'm still looking for someone who wants to help me with my grammer :)**

**Much love and see you next time.**

**-Cris**


	9. Chapter 8

When we got to school everyone was gathered in a circle watching and shouting something. Probably some idiots are fighting again.

"Let's go and see who is fighting" says Dimitri which currently has his arm on my shoulders. He is a very good actor.

"Why? Is not like you didn't see something like this before" I look up at him. He is taler than me.

"Come on, is fun"

"Fun? Why is fun watching some douchebags fighting?" I try to rise my eyebrow but failed again. It maks Dimitri laugh.

"Because – " he started

"Rose, Omg. You have to see this" this is Adrian. Sydney is following him.

"What?" I ask "Hey Sydney"

"Hi Rose"

"Hi Sydney" Dimitri says with a smile. I didn't know Dimitri can be so polite. Since he changed, he dosn't talks to people "inferior" to him. I don't agree with him in this one. She just glares at him and Dimitri's smile fades.

"Mason and Christian are fighting" Adrian says looking at me.

"Mason, what is in his head?" I shot out.

"I don't know" Adrian says. I make my way through the crowd to see with my eyes. Christian is on Mason and I see how he punch Mason in the face. I gasp.

"Get off of him" I scream but nobody notice me. I spot Dimitri behind me "Stop him" I point to Christian. Dimitri goes and tryes to hold him still.

"Hey man, leave him alone. Come on, you did enough" Dimitri says holding on Christian arms. Christian seems to calm down. He looks at Mason and walks away. Mason nouse is bleading. He is getting up and leaves as well. Now I wander what was this all about.

"What was this all about?" I ask nobody in particulary.

"I don't know, aparently Christian said some uncool words to Mason" Adrian answers. I didn't noticed him standing there.

"Uncool words" I repeat.

"Yes"

"I so fucking hate those people. They think they are better than us"

"Your boyfriend is one of tham"

"What boyfriend?" I shout. Dimitri. Omg, I forget about him.

"He –" I start

"He is one of tham" Sydney said eyeing Dimitri. Dimitri is looking at Syndney and walks away. Great.

"Wait" I yelled after him.

"Let him cool down" Adrian says grabing my arm to hold me.

"Fuck everyone" and I run away. I run until I hit something. Fucking stupid wall. Why Dimitri had to change? Why we fell apart? Why, why why? Why do I care so much now? Why why why? I lived this way for two years, why do I care so much now? I know we are friends again, but this time is difrent. What changed this time? I don't know. I can't figure out.

I was lost on my thoughts when school bell woke me from my state of reverie. I pick up my bag from the ground and started to my first class.

-x-They Suck At Hating -x-

Now I am in my room thinking about Dimitri. I'd be a hypocrite if I say that I did not miss him in the past two years, but I managed to move on. Why must he always appear in my life and turn it uside down? He always been mean to me and my friends. Why now have to change something? I know he wants me to help him to make that girl jealous. Maybe he pretends that he wants to be friends again just to help him? I don't know what to think anymore. He will never do that. I know that, but we had been two years like enemies.

"Rose, can I come in?" Lissa asks. She is knoking on my door for some minutes. What a frustrated woman.

"Yes" I answer. She is opening the door and comes in. I'm laying on my bed watching the celling. She sits beside me on the bed in the same position.

"How are you Rose? Since you come home you are in your room. Isn't like you" she says

"I'm fine. I just don't know what I feel anymore"

"What you mean?"

"Dimitri. Now we two are so difrent. I don't know if we can be friends again" it's so frustrating. I feel like the world is falling apart for the second time. The first time was when my mom died. That was the most sad day ever. I don't want to be back there.

"You think you two are not gonna never be the same as you were before?"

"Something like that. He used to pick up on us. Do you remeber? Why he changed now? Isn't a little strange. I feel like what he wants is me to help him"

"Mybe he changed" Lissa says. Since when she defends him?

"He changed one time, and wasn't good. Why should I belive him now?"

" Rose, listen here. Like three days ago you were sure that he changed and now, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I need to figure out"

"Figure out what?"

"I don't know" I repeat.

"Oh Rose" she is hugging me. I love Lissa's hugs. "Now. Rose, I heared what Christian did to Mason"

"I know, I was there" I say. "Do you know why? All I know from Adrian is that Ozera said some uncool words to Mason"

"Christian said that Mason said something bad about him in the first place" Lissa says eyeing me.

"Who should we belive?" I ask

"I'll go with Christian but I'm not so sure. I know how he is" and a sad smile apear on her face. I know how she feels about him. I don't understand it, not at all.

"Anyway, how are things going between you?" I ask.

"I don't know. Good I assume. We went out yesterday, I went with him at a party. He seems very sweety, but I don't know"

"Everything will be fine"

That night I didn't slept good. I tossed and I spun in bed untill I woke up.

"Planet Jupiter to Rose" Andre says waving his hands in front of me.

"What?" I ask.

"Where were you?"

"At the table" we are eating brackfast.

"I don't think so"

"Leave her alone" Lissa says in my defense. What a good friend.

"Leave her alone" he mimicked her.

"You are such a baby Andre" I say.

"Am I? This is the question" and here we go again. This boy is a real torment for our well being.

"Mom wants us to help her at the cafe today" Lissa says biting on her bread.

"No way" Andre says

"Why not?"

"Becase I'm not gonna work. Our gang is going to the cafe today after school"

"So what?" I snaped. I don't give a fuck about his gang.

"I won't work today"

"Fine" Lissa says.

"Did Christian said why he beat Mason?" I ask Andre. Mybe he knows, after all Ozera is part of his stupid thing called gang.

"No, he didn't want to tell us why he did it"

"Not even to Dimitri?" Lissa asks.

"No"

This morning Dimitri didn't came to take me to school, so I drive with Andre and Lissa. He didn't let us far away from school like he used to do. I wander what changed.

"Ready for Biology?" Lissa asks. The school is like always but I think I changed a little. I'm not the same Rose. What changed? I don't know. I need to figure it out soon if I don't want to end in a mental hospital.

"Why not?"

"Just asking" she smiles at me. I love her smile. She is so sweet and so fragile, it makes my heart mealt. I see Ozera with Dimitri leaning on a wall. They are laughing . I want to know the joke. When Lissa sees Christian she starts to wave her head. He does the same and smiles at her. Isn't it so sweet?. Get a grip Rose, he is the enemie, I think. Dimitri is watching me but his face dosn't give away anything. I wander what's in his mind. I wander what's in my mind. I have reached the point of not knowing what is in my mind. This is serious, I need to figure out what's happening to me.

"Hi Lissa" Christian says.

"Hi Chris" she says smiling.

"Hi Rose" Christian say. To me. Ok, this is strange. What's happening to the world?

"Hi Fire boy"

"Good to see that my little accident is still on your mind" oh. I remember now that accident. We where in the chemistry lab when he accidentally put an extra substance and everything exploded and the lab began to burn. I still do not know if he did it intentionally or not.

"You always are in my mind"

"Good to know. Come on Lis, let's leave the love birds alone" Christian said taking Lissa's arm and they walk away.

"Are they togheter?" Dimitri asks looking after tham.

"No, but they are getting there" I say looking at him. He seems sad. Why is he so sad? Is it because of me? " Why are you sad again? Last time was because of the hair but now?"

"Was not because of the hair and I'm not sad because of you"

"Than?"

"I don't want to talk about"

"Is this about that girl?"

"No, is not"

"I want to know. We are friends Dimitri"

"I know but is to personal and I don't want you to worry about me" he says leaning on the wall again.

"Don't you see? I am worried about you already"

"You don't have to be"

"But we are friends and that's how friends feel about each other" I say taking his hands in mine. I feel something strange but I igonore it.

"I know. Is just..."

"What?"

"The class is about to start and I don't want to tell you in the hallway"

"Ok, we can go somewhere else"

"After school"

"I can't. I have to work"

"You work?" he asks rising an eyebrow.

"No, but Rhea nees help with something"

"Oh. Than I'll come tonight at your place"

"Ok" I agreed.

-x-They Suck At Hating -x-

"Rose, can you please take this cafe and this dounts at table No 5?" Natalie says. She is working for Rhea for two years. She goes to our school as well. I don't know her so much. She is quite and sweet.

"Ofcourse" I take it and right at the table No 5. "Enjoy" I say and when I turn to go back I see Andre gang coming in. Ofcouse. Dimitri, Christian, Jess, Tasha, Jill and Andre. I don't know how they can be friends. I don't get it. Dimitri is sweet, Christian is dumb, Jess is idiot, Tasha is slut, Jill is bimbo and Andre is cool. I don't understand what they have in common to be frinds.

I got back on the kitchen. I don't want to go back there. Andre should work here too. This is not faire.

"Lissa. I got a problem"

"What is it?"

"Andre gang"

"Right, he said they'll come." She says taking a sip from a cup.

"Are you on brake or something" I ask pointing to her cup.

"Something like that" she shrugs

"Rose, Lissa. Someone go and get the order from table No 7." Danielle yelles. She is in charge here.

"Can't Natale take it?" I ask

"She's busy"

"For cring out loud. This is my mom cafe" Lissa says.

"I know"

"Than what's our problem?"

"I don't know. You tell me" I say

"We are idiots"

"Talk about you. I'm not"

"Than go and thake the order"

"Fine" I say. I walk away to take the order. "Hello, welcome to the Dragomir Cafe, what can I get you?" I try to be polite.

"What can you get us? Nothing. We want another waitress" Tasha says. I hate her so much.

"Tasha" Dimitri say.

"What? Oh yah. She's your girlfriend. I don't know why you are dating her because I know you can't date her for real but I'll find out" Why Dimitri will never date me ? Am I this ugly?

"Tasha. There is no reason. I like her very much" Dimitri says. The rest is looking at us. I think they need popcorn to complete it all.

"No, you don't. What do you think? I did not notice that you don't kiss her, don't hold her hand. You hold her hand when you remember that you two are together. I am not stupid Dimitri" she is so not stupid. She's so right. Dimitri will never like me for me.

"Please shut up Tasha" Dimitri shouts.

"I won't. I want everyone to know the truth"

"What truth?"

"I don't know. The only think I can come up now to is that she's paying you to date her" she's gone to far. That it is.

"Get the fuck out of my cafe" I yell

"Isn't your cofe."

"It is. So now get out"

"Is not. It is Lissa and Andre cafe. You are just a little orphan" that was all. I jump at her hair. She starts to scream. I feel a pair of hands on me

"Leave me alone" I shout

"Rose, calm down" this is Dimitri.

"No"

"Rose"

"I said no"

"Get out of here Tasha!" Andre yells.

"Fine. You all can kiss my ass" and she walks away.

"I want to kill her"

"You don't" Dimitri says.

"I do"

"I'll take her home" Dimitri tells to the others.

I'm on my bed now crying. Dimitri is looking at me. I don't want him to see me like this.

"Get out!" I manage to say.

"No Rose"

"Please. I'm to ugly, you'll never like me for who I am. Tasha's right. We are not dating. She is not stupid. Not at all"

"I.." He starts

"Get out. I don't want to listen" Why am I being so mean? I don't know. I jst don't want to listen to him right now.

"Rose, we need to talk"

"No, get out" and he leaves me alone. Why am I feeling this why? What's wrong with me? Do I really kie Dimitri? What's happening?

**I'm sorry for my grammer.. I know I suck at it but I hope you can understand.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Much love**

**-Cris**


	10. Chapter 9

It's morning again. A new day. Last night I made order in my thoughts. I will not help Dimitri with anything anymore. I have this feeling for him and I want it to fade away. I can't do it for him anymore. I want my life back. I will let Dimitri go and I'll get my old friends back. The ones who always has been there for me. I have to make everything right for my life. I don't want to be on the second place again. I was happy and I'll be again, even if it is without him.

I will not let Tasha pick up on me again. I will not let anyone intimidate me anymore. I will stand up for myself and I'll live my life how I want it. It's time to face it and be strong.

Like I said it's morning so I have to get up from bed and I'll do it with a smile on my face.

"Good morning my lovely family" I say. Surprising, this morning all members of family are at the table eating brackfast. Even Andre is there, he is the last to get up.

"Good morning sweety" Rhea greats me. She always makes me feel special and good. I nod and sit at the table. She puts in my face a plate with eggs and bacon "Bon appetit!"

"Thank you" I say

"How are you Rose? You know, after yesterday" Lissa asks me. I know she'll do it eventualy. She always werries about everyone.

"Amazing. I made order in my thoughtsand everything is clear now" I smile and start to eat.

I rode with Andre and Lissa to school again. I think this is how it will be. Today I have to make it all right, the way everything used to be.

"Look who showed his face at school today" Tasha says to Jill. I think Jill is a sweet girl but she lets Tasha influence her to much.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"Rose, don't pay atention" Lissa says. She is trying to drag me away from the sluts.

"After Dimitri broke up with you, I thought you'll be staying home crying" she says smirking. I want to punch her so bad. Did Dimitri told her that we broke up? I mean we didn't really fake broke up but who knows what's going on in his mind.

"Well, Dimitri and I didn't broke up" I say

"Let's go Rose" Lissa trys again.

"So why he came alone to school and you with this freak" she gesture with disgust at Lissa. Aparently Dimitri didn't mentioned nothing.

"Because I had some stuff to do" I lie.

"Yah, right." She says looking over me. I turn around and see Dimitri talking with some guy. I forget his name. Blame me.

"Watch me" and I walk toward Dimitri. This is so not helping my situation right now. I pulled him toward to me and kissed him on the lips. Yes world, on the lips. And damn, he has some hot lips. As I was saying, it is so not helping my situation. I pulled away and I say "Hi" he is just staring at me. I smile and he pulls me towars him kissing me again. He is doing what?

"Hi" he says after we broke the kiss. Please God, make a hollow in here and hid me there. What's happening to me? I said I will not help him anymore and I will end whaever is between us. I mean friendship. "Sorry Ralf, I need to talk with my girlfriend" he put his hands on my shoulders and started to walk. I'm in big shit right now. Where is the hollow?

" What do you need to talk to me? I have a busy day and I'll have to catch up with Lissa for classes and if I wont do ..." he shut me up kissing me. What's going on? I pulled him away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing my girlfriend" he is what?

"You what?"

"I'm ki-"

"I heared you. Flash news, we are not really dating"

"But you kissed me and I thought maybe you want to real date me" he smiles at me. What's going on in his mind? Why is he doing this to me? Is he really hating me that much? Why is he trying to humilate me? Isn't he in love with the misterious girl?

"You thought wrong" his smile fades. I don't get why is he suddenly interesting in me?

"Whatever. I thought you feel what I feel when I tuch you" I'm speechless. He looks at me for two seconds and walks away. What just happened? What did I did? I have so many questions without answer.

"Hey there little.. Whoo, what's wrong? Rose? Are you in there?" Adrian is waving his hand in front of me.

"What?" I manage to say.

"Are you ok?" he asks

"I'm fine, I just forget my homework" I lie to him.

"Oh, don't worry. So did you get Sydney's number?"

"No, I'll give it to you at lunch time"

" you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

-x- They Suck At Hating -x-

"Ok everyone, take your sit" Mr Fitz says. I'm at the druma club now, he is gonna announce the roles. Right now I feel like no playing anymore. Mr Fitz is walking between our sits to sher the papers with our role. After all I'll play Cindrella sister. "So, Dimitri is gonna help you with the costums, Vanessa is going to hel – " I can't pay much atention at what he is saying. I'm watcing Dimitri, he is standing in a coner. His arm still not healed.

I found out Sysney's number and I gave it to Adrian, I hope they can be togheter. I'm no.1 fan of tham. Blame me, they are so cute. And when I remember that nobody wanted to be Sydney's friend. She was the school loner, maybe she still is, but now she has me and Adrian.

"So, next week we'll start. So, by than I hope everyone knows their lines. Everyone is free to leave" I see Dimitri leaving in a hurry. What's going on with him? Usualy he will be waiting for me, but right now isn't usually. I sigh and I started to walk out as well. This is what I wanted. Everything to be the same. But his words are still on my mind "I thought maybe you want to real date me" , why he asked me that? He knows that I got this strange feeling for him? I banish this thought and made my way toward home.

Aparently I'm home alone, no sound, no motions. Weird. Anyway I went to my room. Today I'll call it the internationl day of boredom and embarrassment.

"Rose" Lissa's voice and a knock on my door woke me up from my sleep. I think I fell asleep when I was thinking about my live.

"Come in Lissa" I say standing up. She popped her hed on my room "Come in Lis, nobody will bit you" and than she walks in.

"How are you Rose?" she asks sitting on my bed.

"Fine. I think sleepy. I don't know why I fell asleep" I say rubing my eyes. Damn it, tonight I won't sleep.

"I'm talking about Dimitri. You know, I was there when you kissed him"

"About that. I don't know what got into me Lis, I don't know why I did that"

"Maybe because Tasha was pissing you off"

"Maybe because of it" I repeat

"You don't like him, right?"

"No, ofcourse not" I lie. What can I say?

"You don't lie so well Rose, you know that, right?"

"I konw but I'm not lying" I defended myself.

"Be careful" was all she said after walking off from my room. Fuck my life. Everything was fine.

-x- They Suck At Hating -x -

A new shity day. Everything is so so dark right now. Breath Rose, everything will be fine, you just have to wait. You'll see, you'll be happy. Sa damn happy.

At school eveything is the same. People talking, people runing, people playing jokes on each other. The usual high school. Nobody knows what's in each other soul. Maybe someone is smiling but in the inside is crying. Who knows? No one is who they say they are maybe excepted Sydney. She just can't fake beeing her.

Lissa went to meet with Christian somewhere, I don't know where. At the moment I don't really care so much. I hope for tham happines, I hope Christian won't be a jerk with her after all. I know he has a reputation for beeing a jerk but maybe he changed.

"Little friend" Adrian says

"Hello Adrian, how are you?"

"I'm good, amazing actualy. Me and Sydney will go on a date tonight"

"Waw, amazing. Have fun"

"Are you ok Rose?" he asks taking my hands in his

"Yes. If I'm not I will be"

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Nothing. I have to talk with Mason. See you" and I left him watching me walk away.

I'm searching for Mason right now. I need to talk with him, I need my friend back. I turn a coner when I see Dimitri leaning on the school wall sitting on the ground. He has is head on his knees. I wander why he is sad again. I know he have been sad for some days. Maybe he has problems with school. He looks up and sees me staring at him but quikly put his head down again. I think I saw some tears on his face, is he crying? What's wrong with him? Walk away Rose, you have to stay away from him. Remember what you said, you'll ignore him, you'll not help him anymore. Remeber that you want everything to be the same so walk away, still you can. I can't be selfish so I walk in his direction. I sit beside him and put my hands on his back.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask. What a stupid question Rose, ofcourse he is not ok.

"I'm fine" and yes, I was right, he has been crying.

"Hell you ok. What's wrong? You can talk with me. We are friends"

"Are we friends Rose? Are we?" He asks me. I don't know what to say.

"Ofcourse we are" was all I can say.

"We aren't, Rose. Don't feed me lies. I know the truth"

"What truth?" please God, don't let him find out about my feelings, I know he likes the misterious girl.

"The truth about us. That we are not friends anymore" he looks up and drys his face with his hands.

"I know" shame on me. I tried to lie to him.

"So Rose, please leave me alone now"

"You'll be fine?"

"Yes"

"Ok" and I walk away. I think this was our official fake broke up. I hope he gets the girl and be happy with her. But I remember that I don't know who this girl is. I turn back. "Can you at least tell me who this girl is?"

"Why you want to know?" he asks

"I think I desirve that"

"Why? She will never like me. She hates me. She never will see the real me"

"That's why you're sad?" I sit beside him again. He looks so sad. The girl dosn't desirve it.

"No, that's is a whole difrent story and plus I don't like her anymore"

"What? Why?"

"Never mind."

" Come on, tell me."

"I'm sad because probabily I'll go back to Russia is a week" I wanted to know about the girl but this one was big.

"What? Why are you moving back there?" he can't leave right now.

"Just me and Viktoria, no all the familly"

"This dosn't make sense"

"It does when my dad is back" omg, this is big. His dad is back. He told me he left tham when he was thirteen.

"Why is he back?"

"Because he wants to spend time with me and Vika"

"Why now?"

"I don't know" he sat up and puts his bag on his sholder. "I have to go to class" was all he said before he walks away. I sat up as well. This is so mesed up. I don't understand why just Dimitri and Vika? Why not Sonya and Karolina as well? Right, because he and Vika are the only underage. He said probabily, maybe he won't leave after all. I know we won't be friends anymore but I will miss not seeing him walking around school.

"Hi Rose, I've been searching for you" Mason says "Adrian told me you want to talk with me"

"Oh Mason" and I hug him. He hugs me back. I feel good in my friends arms.

"Oh Rose, I missed yo so much"

"Me too. I want us to be friends again" I look up at him.

"Me too. I don't care if you date Dimitri or that actor you like"

"You mean Paul Wesley?"

"I don't know. You know better than me"

"Right, let's go to class" and I drag him with me.

"Oh Rose, I missed you" he follows me.

"And for the record I'm not dating Dimitri anymore" I say

"No? What did that bastard do?"

"Nothing" I laugh "We just don't fit together"

"I'm sorry Rose"

"Don't be"

**sorry for my grammer.**

**so what do you think about Rose's feelings? What do you think that Dimitri dosn't likes that girl anymore?**

**Who wanna see a chapter from Dimitri's pont of view?**

**Review and let me know what you think**


	11. Chapter 10

I'm lying on the grass under a tree reading a book. I never thought that me, Rose Hathaway, I'll be reading a book about vampires. But yet, here I am reading 'Vampire Lesta't by Anne Rice. She's an amazing author and made Lestat look so alive, I mean dead. You got me, right? I read already half of book, I can't let it down.

"Boo" this is Mason siting beaside me. He is trying to destract me.

"You scared me here Mase, you see, I pee on myself" I say rolling my eyes. He can be such a child sometimes. That's what I love the most about him.

"And also you're so funny" he says looking at my book "What are you reading?"

"Just a book I found on basment" and I show him the covers. I love the covers too. Blame me. Have you ever loved a book that you can't let go of it? In this position I am now.

"Vampires? Waw Hathaway!" he joke looking up. "Happy cuple, don't look" and I know he is talking about Sydney and Adrian. They are dating now. You see, has passed a month since Dimitri left to Russia and everything changed. Everytime I look at Sydney and Adrian I remember the last time I talked to Dimitri. He said he'll be back in a month but I don't know anymore. I wander how my feelings will be when I'll see him again.

"Very happy" I say in a low voice. I feel bad now that I played cupidon on Sydney and Adrian. I never belived what Dimitri said when he left but still I think it is true. I am friend with Dimitri again. I decided to not stay away from him, well when he'll come back.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Mason asks

"I don't know. Home"

"Why don't you come with me and Eddie at paintball?" tomorrow is Sunday, I belive will be a bored day so better paintball than home.

"Why not." I say

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 3" he sits up and leaves me there with my book. So, where was I?

It's dark now outside and I sit up to go home. So damn good book. I was on my way to home when I think I saw Dimitri on the other side of street. Is he back home? He came back. I took an other look and indeed it is him. He came back. Quikly I made my way through him. He is looking up at a neon sign. It's a pharmacy. Is he waiting for someone?

"Aloha baby" I wishper in his ear. He jumps a little and looks at me. Those eyes.

"Rose? I had a mini heart attack. How are you?" and he hugs me. I like beeing in his arms and suddly my feelings are coming right back to me. Why do I like him?

"How am I? Great. When did you come back?"

"Today" I noticed that his arm is no longer broken.

"How was Russia?"

"It was good, my dad really spend time with us. I can't belive it but maybe he realised that he wasn't very paternal to leave us" he looks up at the sign again.

"So, are you good?" I look at him, his eyes still on the sign. "What are you looking at?" I ask

"Nothing, just the sign. You know, lost in the moment." And now he looks at me. I love his eyes, in fact always I loved his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for mama, she is inside buying some pills for Karolina. She's sick"

"Oh mom's boy"

"Shut up" he hits me on the arm. Not in a painfuly way, in a playful way.

"So, when are you gonna see your dad again?"

"He said he'll be visiting us next month"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Can I meet him?"

"Ofcourse. You can"

"Dimka, time to go" his mom says. I didn't noticed that she left the pharmacy.

"Ok mama, I'll see you Monday at school Rose" he says giving me a hug.

"Good night Rose" his mom says

"Good night guys" and I watch tham leaving. I sigh and turn to go home again. I'm so happy that Dimitri is back. Now we can be friends, really friends. No fake dating, no hating, no nothing. Just the friends we used to be.

-x- They Suck At Hating -x-

"Guess what, guess what?" Lissa says jumping in my bed. I had an amazing dream but no, she had to wake me up.

"What?" I ask rubbing my eyes of off sleep

"Christian aked me out. Like going in a date" she tooks my hands in hers and helps me to jump with her. And I did.

"He did? OMG" I jump with her. Christian actualy is a better man, if you can call him a man. Since Dimitri left he didn't frecvented the gang anymore. Now he barerly talks with people. I like to call him the new Sydney.

"I'm so happy." she throws herself in my bed.

"So when did that happened?" I lay next to her.

"Last night"

"So why I'm finding out now?"

"Because you were asleep when he did that"

"And you decided to wake me up now, I was asleep"

"Anyway, time for brackfast. I mean in five minutes" she says "And by the way, Dimitri is back. I saw it on facebook" and here we go again telling me about why should I have facebook.

"I know he's back"

"He told you?" she rise an eyebrow. Everyone knows how to do that but me.

"I saw him last night"

"And?"

"He is the same"

"That's all?"

"Yes. He is like Dimitri, "

"Ok, let's have brackfast and after help me to dress for my date"

After brackfast I helped Lissa to dress for her date and now I'm waitting in the living for Mason to come to take me to paintball.

"Rosie" Andre calls me.

"Call me Rosie one more time and you'll not have your member functionable for sex ever again" I say looking at him. He is standing in the doorway.

"You don't scare me"

"What do you want?"

"Where is your phone?"

"In my pocket"

"And if is in there why aren't you answer Mason's call?" he rises an eyebrow. Damn him.

"Because he didn't call" oh crap, my phne isn't here. Maybe I forget it on my room.

"I think I forget it on my room"

"He is waiting outside" I jump up from the couch and left. Mason is waiting for me in his car. Eddie is with him.

"Sorry Mase" I say when I opened the car door and jump up in "I forget my phone in my room and I was in the living"

"No problem-o" and he starts the car.

"How are you Eddie?" I ask

"I'm good, usualy"

-x- They Suck At Hating -x-

It was fun at paintball. Eddie won but we had fun. Now I'm so damn tired. I wander how Lissa's date went so I make my way to her room.

"Liss?" I ask

"Come in Rose" I did and she was in her bed with a pillow in her lap.

"Tell me everything. Come on" I say siting next to her.

"Was amazing"

"And?"

"He was amazing"

"Come on Liss, say it all"

"Fine. He took me on a picnic in the park and we taleked and he is so funny, but you know it already, and he took my hand and told me that he likes me and if I want to be his girlfriend"

"And what did you said?"

"No" she said no?

"You said no?"

"Ofcourse I said yes, Rose. Where are you?"

"Sorry, I'm tired. Ofcourse you said yes. So now Lissa has a boyfriend" I start to sing

"Oh, shut up. I can't wait to see him tomorrow at school. He will pick me up, so you have to ride alone with Andre"

"Amazing. I'm happy for you Lissa but right now I'm going to sleep. See you tomorrow"

"Good night Rose. Sleep well"

"Good night to you too" I kiss her on the cheek and left the room.

I wander if my room missed me today. I open my room and enter. Everything is so dark. I switched the light and made my way to my bed. I took my phone and see seven missed calls from Dimitri. He called me? Why? I press call and waiting for him to answer. He didn't called me in the last month he was away.

"Hello" I hear his voice

"It's Rose"

"I know. I have your number in my phone"

"Oh, right. I saw seven missed calls from you. I swear that I left my phone home and .."

"Calm down Rose. It's ok"

"Okie, I'm calm. Why did yo called?" I'm siting on my bed now.

"Just to know if you want to hang out" I think I hear music on the background. Where is he? "Wait a moment."

"Ok" than I think I hear him shouting at Viktoria to turn off the music. So he is home. Vika knows how to piss him off.

"Sorry, Vika had the music to loud. Now it's ok."

"I love your sis, she's cool" I say. Vika is an energic girl, she's doing what she loves and she dosn't care about others opinion.

"Me too. She told me that we are her favourite TPO or something like that" he started to laugh. His laugh is so warm, it makes my heart beat fast. Sometimes I wander myself when this all started. When all this feelings come to me.

"She told me that too."

"And now she's sad that her favourite TPO –" he started but I cut him off

"OTP" I corect him.

"Whatever, I was saying that she's sad because her favourite that word aren't togheter anymore"

"Ohhh, she really loves us" I teased

"Indeed" he laughs. "Aren't you sleepy?" he asks me. I wander the same question

"I was but I like talking with you" I admit.

"Me too, you are very amazing Rose, I wander why we fell apart"

"That dosn't matter anymore. We are ok now" I say looking at my hand. "Can you call me in five minutes. I want to change and go to bed, than I can talk with you. In my confy bed"

"Sure. Take your time" and he hung up. I jumped quikly in my pjs and brush my theet, took my phone and jump in bed waiting for Dimitri to call again. What am I gonna do? Be friend with him and hide your feeling. Everything will be fine. My phone rings and I answer fast.

"Hi again" I smile. I slap myself for beeing so mad.

"Hi there. Are you in bed?"

"Right there" I say

"So tell me, how is everything at school?"

"Oh, like always. You know. Actualy isn't the same. Christian is loner now, since you left he didn't talked with that jark of yours friends."

"I know, he called me last week to ask me how to ask Lissa on a date"

"Really? Well, they are dating now" I say smiling. I'm so happy for Lis, she deserve to be happy even if it is with Sparky.

"That's so great. Christian is a great guy. I know you don't like him very much but he is ok. Belive me" he says.

"I belive you. I think I like him now." I admit. He impres me with every day.

"That's good"

"So aren't you sleepy Dimitri?"

"Not really. I'm watching the celling right now. I find it very interesting"

"Why?"

"Because is white" he laughs. It makes me laugh as well.

"I bet it's very interesting"

"Yah, it is"

"So you are in bed I suppose"

"Yes. I went when you did did, too" he admits.

"Dimitri, I want to say that I'm sorry about playing cupid with Adrian and Sydney"

"It's ok. I am ok now. I don't like her anymore." It was a shock for me as well when he told me when he left. But that makes sense. He said that girl dosn't likes me very much and Sydney didn't liked me at that moment because she thought I'm dating Adrian. And now all the pices fits now. Everything makes sense.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rose"

"So if you see her and Adrian tomorrow, Adrian's face will be alright. I know how much he loves his face" I say, trying to change the mood.

"His face will be alright. I'm not planing to beat him. Like I told you, I don't like Sydney anymore. In fact now I – " he stops

"Now you what?"

"Nothing. I'm ok. Belive me."

"Are yo sure, sure, sure, sure?" I have to be sure.

"Yes Rose."

"Ok than. If I find out that you were lying I'll kill you slowly and panfuly"

"Ok Roza" my heart skips a beat. He called me Roza again. I missed it.

I talked with him till one am about the play he missed and about his friends and my friends and many more stupid things. We need to be ready for school tomorrow. He said he will take extra classes for his time in Russia. He told me that he'll give me a ride to school because I complaned about said good night and he said if he'll be here will kiss me goodnight. And I fell in an peaceful sleep.

**Sorry for my bad grammer, I hope you understand what I'm writing :)**

**Leave a review if you like the story, it makes me happy.**

**See you next time :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Like he said last night, Dimitri is here to take me to school. I should have known, he always keeps his promisses.

"How have you slept, Roza?" Dimitri asks me right after we are out of the door.

"Good, what about you?" I smile at him making our way to Dimitri's car. So lovely, a new week. I don't like Mondays. I spot Christian walking to us. I think he is here to take Lissa to school, now that they are dating and all.

"Hello guys, is Lissa ready for school?" Christian asks me.

"She is. Bye Sparky" I yell after he left us standing in the middle of the yard. It's a lovely yard with flowers and trees.

"To answer your question, I slept amazing" he opens the car's door for me. I climb in. He walks on the other saide and climbs as well.

"So tell me, did you missed anything special about school?" I ask as Dimitri starts the car.

"No really, just my friends"

"Really? Well, they dosn't talked to Christian anymore beacuse you were gone. It seems to me that they aren't true friends with you or him."

"True but they still are my friends, bad or good" I don't sher the same opinion but I keep my mouth close.

"What's good on Jess?" I ask trying to rise my eyebrow but I faild like always.

"I don't know, he is fun when he dosn't makes joks about me" he laughs about what he said. I love his laugh. It makes my heart beat faster, really faster, faster than it did before.

"Right? No one likes to be the laugh of school." I agree with him. Sort of.

"Indeed"

"So?" I ask. I don't know what to say to make conversation anymore.

"So?" he asks rising an eyebrow, damn him.

"Are you still sticking to not teach me to swear in Russian?"

"Yes" he says "Anyway, why want you to know it?"

"Because will be cool to swear in classes without teachers to know what I'm saying"

"You are so funny Roza"

"I know" I laugh.

After twenty minutes we arived at school.

"So, here you are again, after a month" I say walking beside Dimitri. We are going to our first class. I know there is still twenty minutes till the class starts but what can we do?

"Here I am, after a month. And isn't so great, now I have to study more. I missed a month after all" he says.

"True. If you'd like I can help you study. You can use my notes" I offer

"That will be great. Thank you Rose"

"What are friends for" and this words makes me sad, I want to be more than friends but I can't tell him this. Eventulay my feelings will fade away and I'll fall in love with a guy who can return my feelings.

"So friend, what would you say if I'll invite you tonight for movie night at my house?"

"I don't know, it's school time"

"Come on. I have a great plan" he says as we enter our class room. No body is in here. Why would they be so early?

"What plan?"

"Well, I'll tell mama that you'll come to study. Ofcourse we will not do that, we would be watching movies"

"What if your mom you check on us, and than I should go home and –"

"Roza, I'll lock my door. I'll tell mom that you'll be staying after night" he says sitting on his chair.

"I don't know"

"Come on Roza, live your life "

"Fine"

"Beside, mama loves you"

"Everyone loves me" I jok

"I love you too" and my heart broke a little knowing that he loves me as a friend. I want him to love me for.. like a girl. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I give him my best fake smile.

"Ok, but if you don't feel well, you can tell me"

"I know"

"Tonight, you can come early , you can stay at the dinner too. Actualy I'll take you at five"

-x-They Suck At Hating -x-

"So, you were saying that Dimitri will be here in five and you'll be studying with him tonight?" Lissa asks for the forty time since I told her.

"Yes. But it's ok, i told Rhea that I wan't be home tonight" I say packing some things in my bag

"Ok, but, are you two really going to study?"

"Yes" I lie. It's a white lie.

"Rose. Dimitri is waiting for you" Andre yells.

"Bye Lis, love you" I say kissing her cheek.

"Take care" and I run down staris.

"We can leave now" I say.

"Bye Andre" Dimitri says taking my bag from my hand. It's like he is my boyfriend. Focus Rose, he is just your friend. "So, movie night?" he asks opening the car door for me.

"Yes" I say getting in the car. He walks over and sits in his usual sit. At the wheel. "We will be eating Rise tonight, that's what mama said"

"I love rise" I say happy. I know many dosn't like it but I love it. It depends how it is prepared.

"I know, that's why I told mama to make it" he say happy that he remeber what I like.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Wasn't my first day. Was my first day after an unexpected vacation"

"Right, so how was it?"

"Was great. I've missed my friends and I realised that I didn't liked Sydney. I think it was just that she was the only one who dosn't like me. I think it was an infatuation or something like that. I don't really now."

"Interesting, so I helped you for nothing at all"

"Oh, no. You did helped me"

"At what?"

"That's a secret"

"Come on, tell me"

"Shh, I'll tell you later" he says stoping the car "Here we are" and we both get out of the car and right inside of the house.

"Rose, how are you?" this was Viktoria. "Come on, give me a hug" and I did. After I pull out of the embrase I see Olena

"I'm good Vika. Help Olena" I say smiling.

"Hello Rose, Dimitri told me that you two will be studying tonight"

"Indeed, I'll help Dimitri with what he missed at school in the last month" I think we two will be a great cuple at lying.

"Ok, you two go and study and I'll call you for dinner in fifteen minutes or so"

"Thank you mama" and we left to his room.

"She belived you" I say when we enter in his room.

"Aparently so, if not, she didn't said it" he says siting in his bed.

"We'll what movies are we gonna watch?" I ask lookng a his shelf with wester books. I can't belive he likes to read those books.

"We can decide togheter, it's ok if we watch it on my laptop, in this way we can watch online too"

"Ofcourse. We should watch Avatar" I say looking at him tryng to be serious.

"You didn't just said that we should watch Avatar, tell me I heared wrong" he say popping on his elbows and I start to laugh. "That's what I tought" and he enjoys my laugh.

"We should study untill dinner" I say

"And again I don't think you are serious."

"What if your mom is coming her?"

"She will knock, she always does" he says jumping grom his bed and walks to his desk. I follow him and watch as he opens his laptop. "So what movie?" he asks looking up at me from his desk chair.

"We should watch an horror movie" I sugested.

"I know a good one" and he starts to type something on the keybord.

"Wich one?" I ask

"My babysiter is a vampire"

"What?"

"Chill Roza, I'm joking" phewww "My Bloody Valentine"

"Sounds interesting to watch it on the Valentine's day"

"Let's pretend that Valentine's day is now" he says serching some links on google.

"We can't pretend that. Where are my flowers, where are my hearts and specialy where is my boyfriend?" I say trying to make it tragic.

"Well than wait in here" he jumps and leaves the room. I wander what's going on in that mind of his. I sit on the chair and I start to continue the search of the movie. I click on a link when I hear the room opning. I turn and I see him with a rose in his hand. What the bloody hell?

"A rose for a beautiful girl on the Valentine's day" and he offers me the flower and I blush. Keep it cool Rose, you don't want him to know that you heve feelings for him. I take it and I it feels wet on the stem. I think he took it from a vase. I think Dimitri is starting to go crazy.

"Thank you very much. It's so lovely"

"And about the hearts, I promiss you that you'll have it tomorrow"

"You don't have to bother, I was joking about it"

"Ok, ohhh and about the boyfriend part, well, this time I can pretend to be your boyfriend. You helped me once, now is my turn"

"God Dimitri. I think you are going crazy" I say puting the flower on his desk "But I'll keep the flower. Please put it where it was"

"Fine, I think mama will wander where it is" he says leaving the room. I can't belive he did that. How can you resist to this. He is good looking with that beautiful brown eyes and those kissable lips and that face. I know that always I tought that he is hot but never I started to describe how. He also is smart, he always takes the highs gades on the class but this dosn't makes him a neard. He is charming, funny and he –

"Done" he says coming in the room.

"In this way it woldn't die"

"Rose and rosses" he says looking the the laptop screen. "So, you did find the movie online"

"Yes"

"We should watch it after dinner, just in case mama is coming as you said.

"Yes, but you said that she will knock"

"True but that she will hear noises coming from the movie and is school night so yah, moms" he says "I'm so sorry, I don't want to make you sad. Please forgive me"

"It's ok, I'm not sad" I say thinking how mom could have been dealing with a teen Rose.

"Are you sure? I don't want to –"

"It's ok"

"Ok because I don't like to see you sad" he says looking in my eyes like there he can find the truth. I know that there people can find the truth but I can hide it pretty well so ,yeah.

"I'm not sad"

"I know you are, I hated my dad a lot but I still felt sad when I saw the other kids with their dads."

"Now you don't hate your dad anymore?"

"Ofcourse not. Didn't I told you? He is cool but I still don't feel love for him"

"I'm so sorry"

"I don't feel sorry, he has to do more than a month with us"

"I remember that you told me that he will visit next month"

"That's what he said but I don't know what's going on on his mind" he says as we hear a knock on the door.

"Dinner is ready" and this was Vika, not his mom

"We'll be down in ten seconds" Dimitri yells. "Let's go"

-x- They Suck At Hating -x-

The dinner was amazinf, like I expected it to be. I love Olena's cooking. She is amazing in the kitchen. Now I'm with Dimitri in his room watching the movie. It is pretty scary but not all the time. Now I wander who the gosth is.

"Please don't kill her, please don't kill her" I say watching two girls runing in a supermarket.

"Calm down Rose, the girls will be fine"

"Don't do spoilers on me" I say looking at Dimitri, he is looking at me with a smile on his face. I think he likes to make fun of me.

"I'm just telling you. You are the one who keeps saying 'Don't kill the girls' "

"Oh shut up. I think you were the same when you watched it"

"I didn't. I was just wandering who will die next"

"You don't have a heart" I say hiting him on the arm

"I do have one and it has feelings. And right now it dosn't feel good because you just called his owner heartless" he says

"If I kiss it's owner, it will be feeling good again?" I ask playing with him.

"Oh yah, definitely yes"

"If you say so" and I lean to kiss him on the cheek. It feels so right.

"It feels better again"

"You and your heart" I say looking at the screen again. Aparently someone saved a girl.

**Tell me what you think.. Plase let a review :)**

**Sorry for my bad grammer :(**


End file.
